


Шестьдесят седьмая

by silver_autumn, Wintersnow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_autumn/pseuds/silver_autumn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersnow/pseuds/Wintersnow
Summary: Шестьдесят седьмая пожарная часть Сан-Франциско живёт своей жизнью: Дин командует пожарными, Сэм направляет спасателей, Кастиэль принимает раненых, а шеф Бобби Сингер пытается сохранять спокойствие в этом бедламе. Но так не может продолжаться вечно.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 26





	1. Пожар в Потреро-Хилл

Дин не любил, когда рабочая смена выпадала на понедельник. Может, оттого, что у него ещё с детства по понедельникам всё просто валилось из рук, а может, потому что город, казалось, в этот день слетал с катушек. Соперничать с понедельником по количеству дурацких происшествий могли только полнолуния и, наверное, вечера пятниц. Может, статистика этого и не подтверждала, но Дин проработал пожарным уже больше пяти лет, за которые дослужился до лейтенанта, и знал, о чём говорит.

— Опять ты со своими понедельниками, — покачал головой Сэм, когда наконец-то спустился в гараж.

Дин закатил глаза.

— И тебе доброе утро, — кивнул он, поигрывая брелоком от ключей.

За Сэмом показалась Джессика, которая уже оживлённо разговаривала с кем-то по телефону. Она помахала Дину, поцеловала Сэма на прощание и, не опуская телефон, села за руль их с Сэмом синего «Форда».

Дин вопросительно вскинул брови, когда она начала разворачиваться к выезду с парковки.

— Я думал, хотя бы копы должны знать, что разговаривать за рулём — это плохая идея?

Сэм смущённо пожал плечами.

— Я пробовал ей это объяснять.

Дин покачал головой и забрался в машину. Дождавшись, пока Сэм усядется на соседнее сидение, он завёл мотор, поправил зеркало заднего вида и начал разворачиваться как раз в тот момент, когда Сэм поднёс к губам термос со сладким кофе.

— Эй! — Он грубовато стукнул Дина по руке.

— Расслабься. — Шлагбаум наконец-то поднялся, и Дин выехал на дорогу.

В Сан-Франциско выдался первый солнечный день за последнюю неделю и, проезжая мимо разноцветных домов, он с надеждой подумал, что, может быть, этот понедельник окажется исключением.

* * *

Пока Дин с Сэмом заезжали в пекарню к Миссури, чтобы купить традиционную утреннюю порцию пончиков для всей смены, пока стояли в пробке недалеко от места какой-то аварии — наверняка кто-то слишком хорошо провёл выходные и ещё не настолько пришёл в себя, чтобы добираться до работы собственными силами, — время перевалило за восемь часов, и они опоздали почти на пять минут.

Дин как раз припарковал машину под тихий бубнёж Сэма о том, что надо научиться выходить из дома хотя бы минут на десять раньше, когда из открытых ворот части вылетела машина скорой помощи.

— Да вашу мать, — выругался Сэм, дёргая ремень безопасности. — Вот влипли.

Дин мысленно с ним согласился.

К счастью, вызов оказался только для парамедиков: пожарный экипаж стоял на месте, да и, судя по тому, как Бенни развалился в шезлонге, приспустив комбинезон и подставив плечи солнцу, спасатели тоже никуда не собирались.

Дин выдохнул, вышел из машины вслед за Сэмом, который, прихватив коробку с пончиками, уже входил в часть, и щёлкнул брелоком, включая сигнализацию.

— Утра, — вяло махнул рукой Бенни.

— Заканчивай отрываться перед сменой, — покачал головой Дин. Бенни поднял на него взгляд покрасневших припухших глаз и расплылся в ухмылке.

— Да чего ты, лейтенант. Сам видишь, всё путём. — Он напоказ потянулся и размялся.

— Заканчивай, — твёрдо повторил Дин, хлопнув его по плечу. — До добра это не доведёт.

Проскочить мимо офиса Бобби незамеченным не удалось. Шеф не стал подниматься с насиженного кресла или отрываться от кружки с любимым кофе, но показал на часы и покачал головой.

— Я всё видел, Винчестер!

— Последний раз, Бобби, обещаю! — крикнул Дин и прошёл в раздевалку, чтобы быстро закинуть сумку с собранными на суточную смену вещами в свой шкафчик.

Добравшись наконец до комнаты отдыха, Дин, отвечая на приветствия и хлопки по спине, прихватил из коробки свой любимый пончик — клубничный джем и сахарная пудра, — и направился в кухню. Лист с расписанием ответственных за то, чтобы смена пребывала в накормленном и относительно благодушном состоянии, вяло висел над раковиной. На него постоянно попадали капли воды — хорошо если чистой, — и чернила по большей части расплылись мутными кляксами.

— Так, — пробормотал Дин, ведя пальцем по датам. — Прошлый раз был за Бенни, сегодня…

— Хорошо, что напомнил. — Гарт бодро подскочил и вырвал бумажку из-под носа Дина ещё до того, как тот успел убедиться, что на этот раз судьба готовить на озверевшую от голода часть выпала именно ему. — Ещё на той неделе надо было отправить это в мусорку.

Подтверждая свои слова, Гарт тщательно скомкал бумажку и, не глядя, выбросил в мусорное ведро под раковиной.

И, конечно, промазал.

— Это какая-то неправильная традиция, — послышался возмущённый девичий голос, и в кухне показалась Джо. Вслед за ней, не давая Джо отступить, шёл Руфус. — Доброе утро, лейтенант! — просияла она, заметив Дина.

Дин неловко улыбнулся и помахал ей рукой. Не то чтобы он считал, что женщинам не место в пожарных частях — Сэм настучал бы ему по голове за одни такие непродвинутые мысли и был бы, наверное, прав. Просто с Джо в их часть ворвался какой-то локализованный ураган, сметавший всё на своём пути, и Дин не был уверен, что ему это нравится.

Ну, или ему просто не нравилось, с каким влюблённым видом смотрела на него эта хрупкая светловолосая девчонка. Пока она работала за прилавком у Эллен и притаскивала ему пинты светлого пива вместе с острыми куриными крылышками — это было одно. Дин мог подмигнуть, отпустить комплимент и улыбнуться в ответ.

Но не здесь, не на работе. Он умел проводить грани между личными отношениями и своей частью, а Джо только предстояло этому научиться.

— Это хорошая традиция, — похлопал её по спине Руфус. — Считай это посвящением в пожарные.

— Как-то всё неправильно, — пробурчала Джо, тем не менее натягивая фартук. — Двух смен не прошло — а вы меня сразу к плите.

— Джо, — заглянул ей в глаза Сэм, тоже показавшийся в кухне. — Никто, вообще никто тут не умеет готовить. Ты же не оставишь нас умирать с голоду, правда?

Джо тяжело вздохнула и, открыв верхний шкафчик, выгребла оттуда две пачки риса.

Гарт рядом с Дином молча вскинул кулак в воздух. Дин закатил глаза.

На самом деле, худо-бедно готовить умели они все. Просто Бенни не был способен ни на что, кроме поджаренного на гриле мяса, Руфус мог сделать разве что такой сладкий пирог, что Дин облизывал пальцы в буквальном смысле слова, Сэм был помешан на здоровом питании, Гарт — на суши, вот только парамедики к плите не подходили: Мэг не готовила принципиально, а Кас то притаскивал пакет гамбургеров, то с пугающей сосредоточенностью и аккуратностью, достойной лучшего применения, методично стругал овощные салаты. И если против первого Дин, да и все остальные ребята из их смены, ничего не имел, то со вторым рисковать никому не хотелось. А поскольку настроение молчаливого Кастиэля предугадать не решился бы никто, его благополучно освободили от кухонных обязанностей. Кас тогда лишь пожал плечами, хотя Дину показалось, что на его губах появилась тень усмешки. Сам он вечно то недосаливал еду, то клал слишком много специй, то умудрялся устроить маленький локальный пожар.

Получалось так, что большую часть смен они заказывали коробки с китайской едой из магазинчика на соседней улице, и Джо могла стать для них настоящим спасением.

— Парни. — Заглянувший в кухню Бенни выглядел обеспокоенным. — И леди, — добавил он, наткнувшись на испепеляющий взгляд Джо. — Там это… какие-то крутые шишки приехали.

Переглянувшись с Сэмом, Дин вышел в комнату отдыха, подошёл к окну и, двумя пальцами раздвинув жалюзи, пригляделся к происходящему снаружи.

И правда, из припаркованной прямо возле входа чёрной пижонской тачки выбирались мужчины в отглаженных пиджаках и с портфелями в руках. Дин передёрнул плечами.

У него была аллергия на таких придурков из инстанций ещё с самого детства. Липкие ручонки, которые они суют куда не надо, загребущие пальцы, которые так и норовят ухватить побольше денег, запах дорогих одеколонов, которыми они слишком сильно обливаются… Дин старался держаться от них подальше, чтобы ненароком не вмазать по слишком важным физиономиям.

— Только этого нам не хватало, — пробормотал Бобби, выходя из своего офиса.

Взгляд у него был настороженным, и Дину невольно передались его беспокойство и тревога.

Выйдя на улицу, Бобби пожал руку лощёному хмырю в дорогом костюме и выдавил из себя кислую улыбку. Потом они обменялись парой слов, но из здания их не было слышно.

— Вот что. — Дин отпустил жалюзи и повернулся лицом к столпившейся за его спиной команде. — Понятия не имею, кто это такие, но держите ухо востро. Просто на всякий случай.

— Тебя, Бенни, это тоже касается, — внимательно посмотрел на фыркнувшего напарника Сэм. — Всей части касается. Никаких сумасбродств.

— Есть, лейтенант, — козырнул Гарт.

Он явно не принял происходящее всерьёз.

Дин снова повернулся к окну.

Мужчины тем временем разделились: кто-то отогнал тачку на нормальное место для парковки, а тот, кто пожимал руку Бобби, и какой-то мальчишка, явно его ассистент, двинулись ко входу в часть.

Дин спешно принял подобающий вид.

— А это наша команда, — услышал он голос Бобби, и через секунду все трое появились в комнате отдыха.

— Доброе утро, — поздоровался Сэм, выдавив из себя улыбку.

Остальные ограничились разными междометиями. Дин просто промолчал.

— Доброе, — кивнул главный. — Родерик Кроули. Мы с вами ещё обязательно пообщаемся поближе.

В его глазах было что-то резкое, недоброе, и Дин порадовался, что этот Кроули не стал протягивать руку для рукопожатия.

— Пройдёмте ко мне, — указал на двери своего офиса Бобби, и Кроули степенно кивнул.

— Не нравится он мне, — вздохнул Дин.

Джо гремела чем-то в кухне, Гарт плюхнулся на диван и принялся переключать каналы — часть заполнилась привычными звуками. Но что-то всё равно было не так, и Дину не нравились эти неуловимые изменения.

— Тебе вообще никто не нравится, — хлопнул его по плечу Бенни. — Особенно по понедельникам.

Дин скривился и смахнул его руку. Сэм рассмеялся над шуткой, но Дин видел, что взгляд у брата тоже был настороженным.

Он как раз боролся с желанием попробовать заглянуть к Бобби под каким-нибудь благовидным предлогом и узнать, что понадобилось чиновникам, когда на базу вернулась карета скорой помощи.

Дин прихватил со стола оставшиеся пончики и вышел в гараж.

— Доброе утро! — поздоровалась легко выпрыгнувшая из машины Мэг. Её короткие светлые волосы растрепались, и Дин потянулся их пригладить, за что тут же получился ощутимый тычок под рёбра. — Но-но, — погрозила ему пальцем Мэг и выхватила из коробки свой пончик с ванильным кремом.

— Как скажешь. — Дин поднял руку вверх в знак примирения. — Лёгкий вызов?

Мэг кивнула.

— У ребёнка оказалась аллергия на манго. Родители не знали, решили побаловать его вкусненьким. Но всё в порядке.

— Ну и хорошо, — кивнул Дин.

С задней стороны машины доносилось ворчание, и Дин улыбнулся, постучав по открытой дверце.

— Здравствуй, Дин, — не поднимая головы, поздоровался Кас.

— И тебе привет.

Дин ждал. Кастиэль продолжал методично перебирать сумки, проверяя комплекты первой помощи — видимо, не успел утром. Секунд через двадцать терпение Дина истекло, и он сунул коробку с последним оставшимся пончиком прямо под нос Кастиэлю.

— Спасибо. — Тот посмотрел на Дина и слегка кивнул.

Дин почувствовал, как на лице расползается ответная улыбка — странный эффект, который оказывало на него присутствие Кастиэля. Одно утешало — не на него одного.

— Что нового за выходные?

— Хихево, — пробормотал Кастиэль, уже успевший откусить огромный кусок от своего шоколадного пончика с мятной начинкой. Дин никогда не понимал, как можно есть такую гадость, но Каса это не останавливало.

— Как ничего? — Дин попытался аккуратно сложить коробку, чтобы потом забросить в мусорный контейнер, но у него ничего не получилось. — Ты же говорил, что купил новую доску, вроде вы с кем-то собирались съездить на пляж опробовать её?

— А… — Кастиэль наконец-то застегнул последнюю молнию на сумке и дожевал пончик. Дин сам не заметил, как смял злосчастную коробку, пока думал, не сказать ли, что блеклую глазурь с губ стоит всё-таки стереть, а то мало ли кто чего подумает. — Вообще, интересная история получилась…

Под потолком завыла сирена, и холодный женский голос чётко зачитал:  
— Скорая 39, машина 67, команда 15, пожар на углу Девятнадцатой и Миссисипи.

Дин ещё дослушивал объявление, а Кастиэль уже захлопнул задние двери и забрался на пассажирское сидение скорой.

— Что ж за утро-то сегодня такое. — Мэг едва не врезалась в Дина, который спешно влезал в рабочие ботинки возле «Импалы».

— Нет ничего лучше, чем начать неделю с пожара, — пробормотал он, запрыгивая на своё место в экипаже. Следом за ним внутрь забралась и вся остальная команда.

Гарт включил сирену и тронулся с места. Дин натянул каску и достал планшет с картой местности. Потреро-Хилл всегда обещал проблемы.

* * *

Девятнадцатая улица уходила вниз не под таким сильным наклоном, как некоторые в том же районе, но проблемы с парковкой всё равно возникли. Мэг и Бенни справились с этим быстрее, чем Гарт, и, когда Дин выбрался из машины, оценивая обстановку, на каталке около скорой уже сидели первые пострадавшие, а спасатели начинали разворачивать лестницу.

— Чтобы в последний раз! — прокричал Дин Гарту, поправил каску и посмотрел вверх.

Дом действительно горел.

Очаг возгорания явно находился на втором этаже здания, построенного в викторианском стиле и выкрашенного в жёлтый цвет. Дин оценил расстояние между зданиями: если постараться, можно перекинуть лестницу из соседнего дома и попробовать перетянуть оставшихся наверху людей в безопасное место.

Жителям квартир на первом этаже повезло: они вышли на улицу без проблем, только некоторые успели надышаться дымом. Но вот наверху всё ещё оставались запертыми в огненную ловушку люди, и действовать нужно было быстро.

— Руфус, Джо, вы со мной, проверим второй этаж, начинаем с центральной лестницы. Гарт, бери Джеймса и готовьте шланги. Начинайте, как только я дам сигнал.

— Понял, лейтенант, — услышал он ответ по рации — Гарт уже вытаскивал шланги.

— Дин, мне не нравится этот ветер, — прохрипел в динамике голос Сэма.

Дин тихо выругался. Им повезло: дом горел почти у самого перекрёстка, до проезжей части оставалось только одно здание, и между ними было достаточно большое расстояние, чтобы пламя не перекинулось сразу же. Но этот дом находился ниже по склону холма, а ветер, наоборот, дул с вершины, и Дин прекрасно видел, что ещё немного — и пламя перекинется.

— Где Бобби? — рявкнул он в рацию: машины шефа не было видно.

Ему никто не ответил.

— Дин, мы не справимся. — На этот раз голос в эфир вылез Кастиэль. — Нужна ещё пара машин, сейчас приведут пострадавших со второго этажа, у нас не хватит ни медикаментов, ни места в машине…

— Кас, пока не подъедет Бобби, тебе придётся разбираться самому. — Дин прикрыл рацию ладонью и тихо чертыхнулся — время утекало слишком быстро. — Запрашивай помощь, машины, что тебе там нужно. Сэм, вы разберётесь с теми парнями на крыше?

С крыши действительно доносились крики: туда кто-то выбрался по пожарной лестнице и теперь застрял.

— Да, — быстро и уверенно ответил Сэм. — Мы возьмём их. Я отправил своих в здание по восточной стороне, они перекинут лестницу на наш дом и подстрахуют пламя, насколько это возможно.

— Понял, — ответил Дин. — Джо, Руфус, давайте. По центральной лестнице сразу на второй этаж, начинаем с левого блока. Джо, держись возле Руфуса.

Перед тем, как войти в здание, Дин с облегчением увидел, что Бобби всё-таки добрался до места происшествия и, бросив машину прямо посреди улицы, принял командование.

Дом оказался на редкость крепко сложенным и хорошо отремонтированным: перекрытия опасно постанывали, но этим дело и ограничивалось. Пока.

— Пожарные, есть кто-нибудь? — крикнул Дин, поднявшись на второй этаж.

Ответом ему стал хриплый кашель и сдавленные крики.

В ближайших к лестнице квартирах никого не оказалось, но в третьей по левой стороне застряла целая семья.

— Всё хорошо, мэм, — привычно повторял Дин, поддерживая сотрясавшуюся в кашле женщину. — Сейчас мы вас выведем.

Он привычно пропускал мимо ушей проклятия или благодарности, не мог даже различить, что именно она говорила. За его спиной Руфус поднял на руки паренька лет десяти, который, судя по всему, успел потерять сознание, а Джо подталкивала к выходу отказывавшегося от поддержки мужчину средних лет.

Они довели всех троих до середины лестничного пролёта и там уже передали в руки Уильяма, который помог им спуститься дальше.

— Дин, что там у вас? — спросил по рации Бобби.

— Осталось две квартиры с западной стороны, — ответил Дин. — В одной точно есть люди, я слышу голоса.

— Заканчивайте быстрее, ветер усиливается. — Голос Бобби звучал обеспокоенно, но не настолько сильно, чтобы Дин начал действительно торопиться.

Спешка ещё никогда не доводила до добра.

— Что с восточной частью? — спросил он.

Перед ним Руфус выбил дверь в следующую квартиру.

— Пожарные! — рявкнул он. — Здесь есть кто-нибудь?

— Сэм с ребятами почти закончили, у них остался один человек. Они подойдут, если понадобится. Заканчивайте там и выметайтесь из здания.

— Понял, сэр. — Дин отпустил рацию и перехватил лом. — Руфус, заканчивай здесь, а я забираю Джо, мы проверим последнюю квартиру.

Руфус пробормотал что-то невнятное, но Дину не нужен был чёткий ответ: он видел, что в этой квартире была только девушка, которая, кашляя и цепляясь за Руфуса, уже поднялась на ноги и медленно двигалась к выходу.

Дин развернулся и двинулся в конец коридора, Джо последовала за ним.

До последней квартиры огонь ещё не добрался, даже дыма было не так много. Судя по всему, жильцы, оказавшись в ловушке, решили запереться в дальней комнате и то ли продержаться до прибытия спасателей, то ли и вовсе переждать пожар.

Они закрывали лица влажными тряпками: кто-то из семьи даже успел организовать такие самодельные защитные маски.

— Мэм, — как можно внятнее начал Дин, — сейчас мы вас выведем. Не убирайте ткань от лица, хорошо?

Дин прижал руку ко рту, снова отнял, и снова прижал.

— Вы меня понимаете?

Женщина закивала, крепче прижимая к себе цепляющихся за неё детей. Мужчина рядом с ней тоже кивнул. У него был какой-то дикий, затравленный взгляд.

— Осталось немного, сэр, — попытался подбодрить он.

— Папа боится огня, — внезапно заговорил один из детей. Почти тут же мальчик зашёлся приступом кашля.

— Боится огня? — переспросила Джо.

— Пирофобия, — прокричал Дин.

Огонь приближался, в комнате становилось всё больше дыма: открыв дверь, они ускорили процесс.

— Дин, что у тебя? — рявкнул Бобби.

— Две минуты! — Дин подхватил мужчину под мышки. — Сэр, закройте глаза. Вы меня слышите? Сделайте глубокий вдох и закройте глаза.

Мужчина покорно кивнул.

— Как его зовут? — посмотрел на женщину Дин.

— Стивен, — ответила та. Её глаза слезились, но она твёрдо стояла на ногах.

— Отлично. Стивен, — Дин перевёл взгляд на мужчину, — что бы ни случилось, не открывайте глаза. Слушайте только меня. Вы поняли?

Так и не дождавшись ответа, Дин развернулся к двери.

— Бобби, нам нужен кто-то из ребят, — наклонился он к рации. — Хотя бы на лестнице.

— Руфус и Бенни будут вас ждать, — тут же раздался ответ. — Вы дотянете до них?

— Да. Давай, Джо.

Одной рукой Джо крепко прижимала к себе младшего из мальчиков, второй поддерживала женщину. Старший пацан двигался сам, стараясь держаться поближе к матери.

У них почти получилось добраться до лестницы: женщина кашляла почти без перерыва, младший мальчик плакал, пробираясь сквозь дым, но двигались они быстро. А потом дошли до места, где огонь уже лизал обе стены.

Стивен словно взбесился. Только что почти мешком висевший в хватке Дина, он начал вырываться, пытаясь сдать назад — туда, где не было огня. Но Дин не мог его отпустить: не сейчас, когда перекрытия уже были на грани разрушения.

— Руфус! — позвал он, пытаясь удержать извивавшегося мужчину.

— Я вас вижу, держитесь. Секунду.

Продержаться пришлось дольше: прямо за спиной Джо рухнула балка, и Стивен начал вырываться ещё сильнее. Дин слышал его бессвязные крики и скрипел зубами.

Добравшийся до него Бенни был как нельзя кстати.

— Руфус поможет Джо, — прокричал он. — Давай сюда этого…

Лестница уже занялась пламенем: Дин боялся, что какая-то из ступенек не выдержит, но обошлось.

Они вытащили Стивена наружу — последним из жителей дома.

Тот присмирел, как только почувствовал свежий воздух.

— Давайте его сюда, — скомандовал Кастиэль.

Дин с Бенни сгрузили мужчину на носилки, где тот сразу получил какой-то укол и затих, прикрыв глаза.

— Отличная работа, Кас, — похвалил Дин, снимая шлем и глубоко вдыхая воздух, не пропитанный вездесущей вонью от горелого дерева, краски и пластика. Почти привычный коктейль. Но только почти.

— Вот так всегда: все похвалы Кастиэлю, а мне даже спасибо не достаётся, — шутливо проворчал Бенни и отошёл ближе к Гарту.

Пахло дымом и гарью, но ветер приятно освежал лицо. Дин автоматически посмотрел на запад: они успели. Едва-едва.

Гарт наконец-то повернул вентиль, и вода накрыла горящий дом с двух сторон, осаждая, перебарывая пламя. Можно было начинать расслабляться.

— Сэ-э-эм, ну всего одну фотографию, — услышал он справа от себя и обернулся.

Сэм стоял спиной к дому и держал на руках мяукающего котёнка — кажется, вислоухого. Он и так был маленьким, а уж в лапищах Сэма, который успел стянуть только одну перчатку, и вовсе казался крошечным.

— Уймись, Джо, — улыбнулся Сэм, большим пальцем почёсывая спасённого за ухом.

— Ничего, сынок. — Бобби, стоя возле него, внимательно следил за тем, как заливали пламя. — С тебя не убудет, а нам не помешает хорошая пресса.

— Вот видишь! Надо слушать умных людей, — подхватила Джо.

Когда только она успела стянуть с себя каску с перчатками и расстегнуть комбинезон?

— Давай, улыбку на камеру.

Сэм вздохнул и послушно засиял улыбкой. Котёнок в его руках то ли благодарно, то ли протестующе мяукнул.

— Вот так, — переместилась чуть в сторону Джо. — И ещё вот с этого ракурса…

— Отлично выглядишь, Саманта! — крикнул Дин, доставая из заначки Кастиэля бутылку с водой и основательно к ней прикладываясь.

Кастиэль, увидев это, раздражённо ткнул его под локоть, и Дин, подавившись, закашлялся и облился.

Сэм аккуратно перехватил котёнка одной рукой и показал Дину оттопыренный средний палец.

Эту фотографию Джо выставлять на какой-то там аккаунт городских пожарных точно не будет.

* * *

Когда они вернулись в часть, там уже не было ни Родерика Кроули, ни его ассистента.

Единственным напоминанием о том, что утренние визитёры всё-таки не померещились, стало опоздание Бобби на вызов, стопки документов у него на столе и хмурые складки между бровями.


	2. «Дом у дороги»

У каждого была своя рутина после смены. Бенни никогда не уходил домой сразу: он шёл в какой-то старый спортзал недалеко от части и занимался там до полного изнеможения. Дин понятия не имел, как это «изнеможение» у него наступало лишь через пару часов после смены: сам он валился с ног сразу же, как только на горизонте появлялась перспектива крепкого здорового сна.

Схема Гарта была ему намного ближе: тот отсыпался почти весь день, а потом проводил большую часть ночи в сети, играя со знакомыми из Европы.

Сам Дин обычно садился за руль, довозил их с Сэмом до дома (иногда даже пускал за руль Сэма, но только в случае крайней усталости), уминал плотный завтрак и заваливался спать на несколько часов.

Пожалуй, больше всего в режиме его работы Дина бесило то, что никогда не получалось нормально выспаться — за столько лет он так и не смог к этому привыкнуть.

— Вижу, ты сегодня бодрячком, — заметил Сэм, садясь в машину.

Дин задумчиво смотрел в окно: все уже разошлись, даже вечно задерживавшийся Руфус, которому часть, кажется, была роднее дома.

— Ты тоже неплох, Саманта, — отстранённо ответил Дин, заводя мотор.

Во вторник город, казалось, успокоился: они добрались до дома, не встретив ни одного истерически летящего куда-то водителя или школьника, решившего вместо занятий полихачить на скейтборде по крутым улицам.

Даже лифт приехал быстро, что было совсем странно: в их доме никак не могли собраться и поменять старую лошадку, которая периодически или застревала в самые неподходящие моменты, или по пути до пункта назначения без приказа со стороны пассажиров останавливалась на каждом этаже.

Сэм принципиально ходил по лестнице, и Дин большую часть времени его поддерживал — но после смены он был согласен на всё: хоть останавливаться каждые две секунды, хоть и вовсе спать в лифте, позавтракав батончиком с гранолой и минералкой из рюкзака.

В этот раз лифт решил остановиться всего один раз, и через пару минут они с Сэмом уже стояли на своём этаже.

— До вечера, — широко зевнул Дин, разворачиваясь к квартире с правой стороны площадки и широко зевая. — Передавай привет Джесс.

— Подожди минуту, — остановил его Сэм. — Джесс говорила, что собиралась печь яблочный пирог, она должна была отложить тебе порцию.

— Жду, — мгновенно согласился Дин.

Пока Сэм быстро отпирал дверь своей квартиры и топал по коридору — звукоизоляция в доме была совершенно отвратительной, и Дин тихо радовался, что спальня Сэма не имела общих стен с его квартирой, иначе он узнал бы о личной жизни брата намного больше, чем ему хотелось бы, — Дин выглянул в окно.

В отличие от вчерашнего солнца, сегодня город затянул тонкий слой тумана: он окутывал улицы, поднимаясь от океана медленной волной, и скрадывал звуки.

Самое время завалиться в кровать и наконец-то поспать.

— Держи. — Сэм, уже скинувший ботинки и толстовку, высунулся из квартиры и протянул пластиковый судок с красной крышкой. Джессика прилепила на него неоново-зелёный стикер со смайликом, и Дин улыбнулся.

— Это намёк на то, что ты так и не починил кран в ванной и нужна моя помощь? — поинтересовался он, засовывая судок подмышку: спохватился, что так и не нашёл ключи, мысленно выругался и снова зашарил по карманам.

— Я починил, — возмутился Сэм. — Но всё равно протекает, — со вздохом добавил он. С минуту он наблюдал за тем, как Дин обшаривал карманы рубашки, джинсов и рюкзака, а потом закатил глаза, вернулся в квартиру и снял запасной ключ с гвоздика в прихожей. — Держи, — сунул Сэм его в руку Дину. — И запомни уже, куда ты их вечно засовываешь.

— Спасибо. И спокойного утра.

— Приятных снов, — отозвался Сэм и захлопнул дверь.

Дин скинул рюкзак и ботинки прямо в прихожей, плюхнул пирог на стол в кухне и отправился в душ. Когда он вылез оттуда, распаренный и полусонный, сил хватило только на то, чтобы пару раз ткнуть в кнопку старта на микроволновке. Через минуту по кухне поплыл запах яблок, корицы и горячего теста, и Дин, аккуратно подхватив горячую тарелку, забрал её с собой в спальню.

Когда он заснул, завернувшись в одеяло и закрыв лицо подушкой, запах ещё не успел выветриться из комнаты.

* * *

Проснулся Дин поздно — время уже перевалило за четыре часа дня.

— Вот чёрт. — Он покачал головой, сообразив, что так и не завёл будильник.

Спешить ему было некуда: он собирался завалиться с ребятами с третьей смены в спортзал, но проспал время встречи, о чём гласило непрочитанное сообщение на экране телефона. С другой стороны, не то чтобы ему так уж хотелось тягать железо.

Задумавшись, что нужно сделать за выходные, Дин вспомнил, что уже этим занимался и, прошлёпав на кухню, снял с холодильника прилепленный на магнит лист бумаги.

В списке значились уборка, закупка продуктов и стирка. На это пришлось бы убить весь день, и Дин предпочитал делать всё в один подход: сходить в магазин, потому что порошок и кондиционер у него всё равно закончились, вернуться домой, забросить вещи в стирку в подвале и за следующие полтора часа прибраться.

Под скучным перечнем, трижды подчёркнутое красным, было выведено «плата за аренду».

Дин едва удержался от желания хлопнуть себя по лбу.

На прошлой неделе Сэм прожужжал ему все уши, а он всё равно умудрился забыть.

Накинув куртку — на улице вроде бы начал накрапывать мелкий дождь, — Дин вышел на улицу. Сняв деньги в банкомате возле ближайшего магазинчика, он поднялся на второй этаж своего дома и позвонил в центральную квартиру.

Ответа не последовало — как, впрочем, и всегда. Порой Дину казалось, что никакого хозяина у них в доме не имелось, а деньги за ренту шли то ли продвинутым компьютерным системам, захватившим мир, то ли ещё кому: в последний раз он, кажется, видел владельца дома, когда подписывал договор на этот год.

Вернувшись в свою квартиру, Дин прихватил чемоданчик с инструментами и направился к Сэму.

— Сэм? — постучал он в дверь. — Джесс?

Дома никого не оказалось: Дин запоздало вспомнил, что в департаменте Джессики намечался какой-то торжественный ужин, на который Сэм тоже был приглашён, а перед этим Джесс собиралась протащить его по магазинам, чтобы выбрать приличный костюм.

Мысленно пожалев брата и пожав плечами, Дин вернулся к себе, вытащил из рюкзака айпод и ключи от соседней квартиры — вот они почему-то никогда не терялись — и через несколько минут уже колдовал над краном.

За яблочные пироги приходилось расплачиваться.

* * *

В «Дом у дороги» Дин приехал, когда время подходило к половине седьмого.

— Дин! — улыбнулась ему Эллен из-за стойки. — Как прошла смена?

— Лучше, чем многие, — отозвался Дин, окидывая взглядом помещение.

«Дом у дороги» он помнил почти столько же, сколько себя: когда-то отец приводил их с Сэмом сюда, чтобы накормить и сплавить на руки и без того постоянно занятой Эллен, пока сам он пропускал кружку-другую пива. Потом Дин сбегал сюда уже сам, подростком: выклянчить спиртное у Эллен, конечно, не удавалось, но покрутиться за стойкой, поддразнивая клиентов и находя неприятности на свою задницу — вполне.

Эллен всегда смеялась и шлёпала его по плечу влажным полотенцем, когда Дин слишком перегибал палку — однажды он подсыпал слабительное в заказ какому-то мудаку, который отпускал слишком уж вольные комментарии.

Хорошее было время.

— У тебя сегодня просто яблоку негде упасть, — заметил он.

Места остались только у барной стойки, «Дом» действительно был забит битком.

— Погода, — пожала плечами Эллен. — Да и время уже подходит. Тебе как обычно?

— Конечно, — кивнул Дин.

Погода и впрямь подкачала: на улице похолодало, дождь начал лить сильнее, было явно не до прогулок. Обычно вечером в баре зависали постоянные клиенты, а не случайно оказавшиеся в районе посетители, но в этот раз Дин разглядел едва ли пару знакомых лиц — похоже, спасавшихся от плохой погоды прохожих так и тянуло на тёплый свет и запах вкусной еды.

«Дом у дороги» сумел пережить всё: перестройку в районе, появление новых, ультрамодных клубов и ресторанов по всему Лоуэр Хайт, но остался таким же, каким Дин его помнил. Разве что со смертью Харвелла что-то изменилось. Тогда им с Сэмом было не до того, чтобы искать эти изменения. Дин очень смутно помнил первые несколько месяцев после того, как отец вместе с лучшим другом не вернулись со смены.

Он до сих пор не мог сказать, было ли дело в «Доме» и Эллен или в нём самом, но бар с тех пор как будто стал тише и спокойнее.

— Заказ готов, — выдернул его из раздумий звонкий голос.

— Джо! — удивлённо перевёл на неё взгляд Дин. — Спасибо, — добавил он, глядя на истекавшую соусом пиццу и кружку с ледяным пивом. — Я думал, ты собиралась бросить работу здесь?

Джо пожала плечами.

— Во-первых, моя зарплата всё ещё несколько отличается от твоей. — Она приняла заказ от подошедшей к стойке официантки — какой-то новенькой, Дин её не помнил, — и передала его в кухню. — А во-вторых, мама пока не нашла никого на моё место.

— Тебя не заменишь, — рассмеялся Дин, принимаясь за пиццу и тут же измазывая пальцы в сыре. — Ты пока выдерживаешь?

Джо улыбнулась.

— А ты как думаешь? Количество смен всё равно пришлось урезать, осталось только научиться высыпаться.

— Ну, с этим я тебе не помощник, — проворчал Дин с набитым ртом. Прожевав, он перехватил Джо, которая уже двинулась в сторону подзывавшего её с другого конца стойки клиента. — Если почувствуешь, что с нагрузкой перебор, только скажи. Мне или Эллен. Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

— Дин. — Джо похлопала его по запястью, невесело усмехнувшись. — Поверь мне, если я начну засыпать на смене, ты узнаешь об этом первым. С правилами безопасности мы не шутим.

Дин кивнул, удовлетворившись ответом.

Он как раз расправился с пиццей и подумывал, не заказать ли фирменного вишнёвого пирога, или два за день будет уже перебор, как Джо снова остановилась напротив него.

— Где все? — полюбопытствовал Дин, решив, что со сладким лучше всё-таки не перебарщивать.

Народу только прибавилось, но Джо прекрасно поняла вопрос. В «Доме» традиционно собирались после — да и перед тоже — смен пожарные, ещё с тех пор, как Уильям приводил ребят из своей части полюбоваться на детище жены. Уильям тогда работал намного ближе к Лоуэр Хайт, но традиция не исчезла и после его перевода.

— Не тот день, видимо, — пожала плечами Джо. — Парни из третьей части заходили. С Руфусом ты разминулся, они что-то не поделили с Бобби.

— Не поделили с Бобби? — вскинул брови Дин. — С чего бы это.

— Не знаю. Можешь спросить у него. — Джо кивнула куда-то в сторону.

Дин только сейчас заметил, что сидевший в одиночестве за самым маленьким столиком в дальнем углу человек — это Бобби.

— Пойду поздороваюсь, что ли, — поднялся он на ноги. — Не отдавай никому моё место.

— Буду охранять, как верный пёс, — согласилась Джо, посылая по стойке бутылку пива очередному клиенту.

— Привет, Бобби. — Дин присел напротив шефа. — Как день прошёл?

Бобби поднял на него взгляд, и Дин едва не вздрогнул.

Шеф был пьян. Абсолютно, вдребезги пьян. Дин никогда не видел его пьющим ничего крепче пива — ну разве что вино на официальных приёмах, — а сейчас от него отчётливо несло резким запахом виски.

— Винчестер, — заплетающимся языком выдавил Бобби. — Рожа у тебя, как у отца. Надоела хуже горькой редьки.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Бобби, — похлопал его по плечу Дин. — Подкинуть тебя до дома?

— Не вздумай помирать как он. — Шеф пропустил его слова мимо ушей и одним махом допил остатки стоявшего перед ним виски. — Понял?

— Конечно, — кивнул Дин.

С чего Бобби так понесло — сейчас, сегодня, да вообще? Бобби никогда не был сентиментальным, никогда не говорил об отце, да и об Уильяме тоже: отводил глаза и переводил тему. Дину всегда казалась, что Бобби считал себя виноватым за то, что был на том же выезде и вернулся на базу без единой царапины, но и сам он никогда не горел желанием вести задушевные разговоры.

— Осторожно, — бормотал Бобби, обводя бар совсем уже пьяным взглядом, — эти сволочи, они такое могут устроить…

— Пора тебе домой, Бобби, — тихо, но твёрдо сказала появившаяся будто из ниоткуда Эллен. — Такси ждёт у выхода.

Бобби покорно кивнул и, пошатываясь, поднялся из-за стола. Он рухнул бы на пол, если бы Дин не успел его подхватить. Эллен взяла его под руку с другой стороны.

— Совсем пить разучился, — покачала головой она.

На улице после тёплого бара было совсем холодно и неприятно, и Дин ёжился от пронизывающего как-то не по-сентябрьски ветра, пока они с Эллен выясняли, какое именно из вереницы такси приехало за Бобби, и сгружали его в машину.

— Что это с ним? — спросил Дин, когда такси наконец отъехало.

— Не бери в голову, — отмахнулась Эллен. — На него иногда находит.

Она выглядела раздражённой, но Дин не собирался донимать её расспросами.

Он вернулся на своё место возле стойки — то ли Джо действительно каким-то образом отвадила от него посетителей, то ли желающих его занять просто не нашлось, — и допил остатки пива, до сих пор стоявшего на подставке.

— Он уже и пришёл такой? — поинтересовался он у подошедшей Джо.

— Нет, — покачала та головой. — Они с Руфусом о чём-то говорили с мамой, а потом как будто начали ругаться. Не знаю, я была на кухне, не услышала, о чём, но Руфус вылетел злой донельзя.

Джо задумчиво протёрла стакан и поставила его на место.

— По-моему, — она посмотрела на Дина, — Бобби очень, очень не нравится эта проверка. И, судя по всему, вот в этом мама его поддерживает.

Дин рассеянно кивнул, глядя на то, как блики от электрических лампочек играли на бутылках со спиртным.

Ему это тоже не нравилось.

Долго сидеть в раздумьях у него не получилось. После десяти закрывалась кухня, поток посетителей начал рассасываться — ночь вторника не пользовалось особой любовью даже у завсегдатаев, — у Джо закончилась смена, а ещё чуть позже в «Доме» появились Гарт с Кастиэлем.

— Вот так мы их и отделали, — закончил рассказ о каком-то массовом походе на злое чудище в виртуальной реальности Гарт. Дин кивал скорее для приличия: он плохо представлял себе, как выглядел мир онлайн-игр, хотя рассказывал Гарт увлекательно.

— Полагаю, теперь моя очередь оживлять разговор? — медленно спросил Кастиэль.

Они пили уже далеко не первое пиво, и Дин сумел расслабиться и выкинуть из головы все ненужные мысли: поволноваться и подумать о надвигающихся проблемах можно было и завтра. Сейчас он встрепенулся. Кастиэль всегда рассказывал интересно: он говорил медленно и выразительно, как будто начитывал аудиокнигу, и смотрел прямо на собеседников с таким пристальным вниманием, словно ловил каждую их реакцию. Дину иногда казалось, что Кас мог бы рассказывать о чём угодно, включая методичное описание процесса генеральной уборки, а он всё равно слушал бы и получал удовольствие.

Хотя, может, дело было в том, каким глубоким становился у Кастиэля голос, когда он немного пьянел — впрочем, для этого ему приходилось выпить чего-то покрепче и побольше: пил он как не в себя, — или как он жестикулировал, чуть не смахивая со стола всё, что на нём стояло, и запуская пальцы в и без того вечно растрёпанные волосы. Обычно его жесты были такими же медленными, как и голос, но почему-то всегда немного неуклюжими.

Дин помотал головой и сосредоточился на истории, в которой Кас с каким-то парнем собирались пойти на пляж опробовать его новую доску. Дина неприятно кольнула мысль о том, что это за парень такой и почему Кас говорит о нём с таким редким для него воодушевлением.

— Так вот, пляж выбирал Гейб, мы там ещё не были, но прогнозы обещали грандиозные волны, так что…

Пару часов спустя Дин сидел в такси и, прислонившись лбом к холодному стеклу, смотрел на опустевшие улицы. Гарт сонно посапывал, уткнувшись носом ему в плечо, и пускал слюни. Дин устало прикрыл глаза, размышляя о пляже, волнах и яркой синеве…

Водитель отчаянно засигналил кому-то на перекрёстке, и Дин тут же подхватился, а потом, ошалело покачав головой, снова расслабился.

Иногда ему надоедало пребывать в постоянном ожидании сирены. Но вот прожить без неё Дин точно не смог бы.


	3. Самоубийца на «Золотых воротах»

Через пару недель после того, как Дин получил звание лейтенанта, ему пришлось поехать в Нью-Йорк на какую-то «очень важную» конференцию.

— Зачем вообще этот дурацкий обмен опытом? — возмущался он тогда. — Сэм?

Сэма ехать никто не приглашал, но он вызвался сам: Дин подозревал, что исключительно для того, чтобы собрать компромат во время полёта. На обратном пути Дин догадался купить снотворное и закинуться таблеткой сразу после прохождения контроля в аэропорту, а в Сан-Франциско он до этого не додумался. Почему-то ему казалось, что, став пожарным и столько раз в неделю балансируя на очередных рушащихся ступеньках, он избавился от глупого детского страха перед полётами.

Дин сильно ошибался, о чём Сэм не преминул ему напомнить. Снова и снова. Дин высказал бы всё, что думал о братской поддержке, но был слишком занят тем, что вжимался как можно глубже в кресло, пытаясь оставить вмятины от пальцев на подлокотниках и стараясь зажмурить глаза и представить, что едет в машине по скоростному шоссе, а не несётся на бешеной скорости на высоте в несколько тысяч миль.

Нью-Йорк того всё равно не стоил: там было слишком шумно, грязно и суетно, чтобы понравиться Дину. Он боялся даже представить, на какие вызовы приходилось выезжать командам из местных частей где-нибудь в Бушвике.

Поездка оказалась отстойной от начала и до самого конца, и Дин о ней вспомнил только потому, что висевшая над проливом круглая полная луна была настолько яркой, что заливавший всё вокруг свет напоминал о том, как светло было по ночам возле Манхэттена.

— Не нравится мне это, — проворчал Бенни, глядя на разворачивавшуюся неподалёку сцену.

Дин не мог с ним не согласиться.

За перилами «Золотых ворот», цепляясь руками за металлические бортики, стояла девушка. Она неотрывно смотрела на воду, ни разу не подняла взгляд с тех пор, как они сюда приехали.

Сейчас её окружили Сэм, Мэг и Кастиэль, все остальные стояли поодаль, внимательно за ними наблюдая. Кто-то из ребят Сэма спустился на нижние уровни, но они вряд ли смогут что-то сделать, если девчонка всё-таки решится прыгнуть: разве что с вылавливанием тела подсобят.

— Чёртовы самоубийцы. — Бенни прикусил губу и нахмурился. — Они что, не понимают…

Дин едва заметно поморщился, отвернувшись от друга, и постарался абстрагироваться от его слов. Бенни был не в настроении, а ещё его явно тянуло покурить: он хлопал себя по карманам, подносил пальцы к искусанным губам и нервно потирал ладони. Дин все это видел, но молчал.

Они с Бенни уже разговаривали об этом, и не один раз. Когда-нибудь это аукнется ему либо потерей работы, либо чем-то похуже, когда придётся выносить человека на руках из горящего дома или на скорость взбираться по лестнице на десятый этаж.

День вообще получился не самым хорошим. Начался он с того, что Бобби собрал всех в комнате для совещаний, чтобы сделать какое-то объявление, но вместо него слово взял Кроули.

— Как вы знаете, — начал он, расхаживая около доски, — штат сокращает бюджет, выделенный для финансирования пожарных частей в Калифорнии. — По комнате прокатился возмущённый гул, и Кроули выставил вперёд руку, призывая всех к молчанию: — Я прекрасно понимаю ваши чувства, но не могу с этим ничего поделать. К сожалению, не в моих силах изменить решения вышестоящих.

Дин поморщился. Сочувственная улыбка Кроули была насквозь фальшивой, казалось, с его губ так и сочился приторный, пафосный яд. Он вёл себя здесь как хозяин — в отличие от Бобби, который отошёл в угол комнаты и стоял там, стиснув руки в кулаки.

— Это означает, — продолжил Кроули, — что некоторые из частей в городе будут закрыты.

Дин мысленно выругался и посмотрел на Сэма — тот тоже нахмурился, раздражённо постукивая пальцами по столу. Дин понял, куда начал клонить Кроули, почти с самого начала встречи, но он всё-таки надеялся, что предполагал худшее, а на деле обойдётся уменьшением количества средств, выделенных на новое оборудование, или хотя бы сокращением штата.

А оказалось, что надеяться на благополучный исход не стоило.

— У меня в руках, — Кроли картинно помахал в воздухе листом бумаги, — находится список частей, которые являются возможными кандидатами на расформирование.

Дин стиснул кулаки.

— Моя работа, — казалось, Кроули наслаждался этой самой чёртовой работой, — заключается в том, чтобы выбрать из пяти частей две. Поэтому ближайшие десять дней я проведу вместе с вами: мы вместе изучим вашу работу, определим эффективность, узнаем, на что вы расходуете бюджетные средства, ну и займёмся ещё кое-какими формальностями. А после этого придёт время решить, продолжит ли ваша часть существование в нынешнем виде.

Он улыбнулся своей акульей улыбкой, кивнул Бобби и удалился в его же кабинет.

Дин только встал со своего места, переглянулся с Сэмом, заметил мрачный взгляд Кастиэля, расстроенный — Джо, и услышал, как сдавленно выругался Бенни в задней части комнаты, только двинулся к Бобби, всё ещё стоявшему в углу комнаты и о чём-то начавшему тихо разговаривать с подошедшим к нему Руфусом, как завыла первая за смену сирена.

А потом вызовы, не переставая, сыпались один за другим: они едва успевали заехать в часть, переодеться, осмотреть машины, закинуть в себя что-нибудь из еды и выпить положенную порцию жидкости перед тем, как снова рассаживаться по местам и ехать к месту очередного происшествия. Иногда случались такие дни, когда ничего крупного в городе вроде и не происходило или просто не выпадало на их часть, зато количество мелких проблем повышалось до невероятного: они взламывали дверь в квартиру, потому что женщине показалось, будто из места обитания её соседа-сердечника доносятся странные стоны, вытаскивали провалившегося в трещину в подвале парня, который уже в полдень был обкурен так, что едва осознавал происходящее, справлялись с мелкими автомобильными авариями, убирали с рельс телефон, парализовавший движение поездов, и тушили мусорные баки.

К вечеру все уже издёргались и хотели передохнуть. Джо принялась готовить ужин, потому что обед они пропустили на тех же вызовах, но в итоге все ели слишком долго стоявшее на плите рагу, в котором все овощи успели развариться, потому что нахлынула вечерняя волна неприятностей.

Дин ещё дважды пытался выкроить время и поговорить с Бобби, но в первый раз тот, склонившись над бумагами, о чём-то оживлённо спорил с Кроули, а во второй с сосредоточенным лицом разговаривал телефону и взглядом попросил вошедшего к нему в кабинет Дина подождать.

Вот уже перевалило за полночь, и Дин впервые за долгое время начал отсчитывать часы до конца смены: затылок наливался тянущей болью, перед глазами всё немного расплывалось от усталости. Он ненавидел такие полные мелочей дни: для Дина намного проще было разобраться с одним пожаром, чтобы провести следующие сорок минут за отдыхом, чем срываться на новые вызовы снова и снова и смотреть, как работают ребята Сэма и Кастиэль с Мэг.

— Смотри-ка, кажется, сдвинулись с мёртвой точки, — выдернул его из размышлений Бенни.

Дин и сам уже это видел: девчонка за перилами наконец-то отвела взгляд от воды и теперь смотрела на Сэма, что-то спокойно и чётко говорившего.

Дин медленно подошёл ближе к ним. Джо и Гарт возле машины с волнением наблюдали за сценой, остальные стояли чуть дальше, стараясь отвлечься. Подобные вызовы никто не любил, и мало кто умел с ними разбираться: Дин сам порой не понимал, почему такие звонки тоже достаются им, а не профессионалам, которые смогли бы с ними справиться намного лучше.

— Нужна помощь? — одними губами спросил Дин, остановившись совсем рядом с перилами. Девчонке его видно не было, но Кастиэль отвёл от неё взгляд и кивнул, так же беззвучно показав «скоро».

Дин тоже занимался такими разговорами: за время работы он повидал немало мужчин среднего возраста, потерявших работу в период кризиса, подростков, доведённых до отчаяния, больных со смертельными диагнозами, которые хотели избавиться от ожидания, и многих других, забиравшихся на крыши зданий, пирсы и мосты. Он знал, что говорить нужно, а что нельзя ни в коем случае, когда можно протягивать руку, а когда лучше поднять ладони вверх, когда ни в коем случае нельзя терять зрительный контакт, а когда лучше следить за жестами и движениями. Но сегодня он был на взводе, а Сэм всегда умел видеть такие моменты.

Они с Кастиэлем работали в паре: Сэм молол языком, выдавая нужные фразы — он до сих пор не сумел приобрести толстокожесть и научиться отгораживаться от чужих эмоций, так что сочувствие на его лице было абсолютно искренним.

Кастиэлю говорить было нельзя.

— Такое впечатление, что ты ненавидишь людей, — сказал ему как-то Дин в «Доме у дороги». Тогда они пили не пиво, а крепкий виски, не отмечая окончание смены, а заливая алкоголем провальные сутки. Дин не любил вспоминать о том дне, но диалог остался у него в памяти мутной картинкой с приглушённым звуком.

— Я считаю их очень интересными созданиями, — пробормотал Кастиэль, крутя в руках пустой бокал.

Дин кивнул.

— Именно поэтому ты собираешься копаться в их внутренностях, — заплетающимся языком пробормотал он, кивая Джо, которая послала ему по стойке бара новую порцию выпивки.

— Я собирался, как ты выражаешься, копаться в их мозгах, — язвительно подметил Кастиэль. Его взгляд был слегка расфокусирован, и Дин невольно обратил внимание, что от виски его глаза приобрели ещё более пронзительный синий оттенок, чем от усталости. — Но решил, что лучше всё же во внутренностях. Не приходится… — Кас замолчал, поджав губы. Видимо, подбирал слова. — Чем меньше мне приходится разговаривать с пациентом — тем лучше. Люди странные.

— Понимаю, — согласился Дин, залпом допивая свой виски. — Все мы психи.

Кастиэль согласно что-то пробормотал и, покачав головой, привалился к уже похрапывавшему Гарту.

Он действительно не умел говорить как положено мозгоправу — от его проповеди Дин и сам бы, недолго думая, сиганул с моста, — зато смотрел так, как полагается: преступникам под таким взглядом следовало бы раскаяться, а несчастные заблудшие души обычно смущались, приходили в чувство и вообще становились похожими на нормальных людей. Возмущающихся, орущих и костерящих на чём свет стоит всех спасателей вместе взятых. Но нормальных.

В этот раз их с Сэмом совместные усилия — и присутствие Мэг, которое явно тоже помогало, — увенчались успехом.

Сэму всё же удалось заставить девушку посмотреть на него, Кастиэль сменил сторону и встал рядом с ним, а Дин занял его место, став чуть подальше, чтобы не спугнуть. Сэм кивнул брату, и они вдвоём, подхватив под руки отчаянно хватавшуюся за них неудавшуюся самоубийцу, втащили её на пешеходную дорожку моста.

— Вот так, — ласково сказал ей Сэм. — Всё будет хорошо.

Мэг погладила её по волосам и повела к машине скорой помощи проверять жизненные показатели. Кастиэль, уже ждавший там, молча накинул ей на плечи синий плед и протянул стаканчик с водой.

— Что на этот раз? — поинтересовался Дин у Сэма, который проводил взглядом девушку, глубоко вздохнул и потряс головой. — Неудачная любовь? Проблемы в школе?

— Не прикидывайся мудаком, Дин, — огрызнулся Сэм, двигаясь к машине, где Джо и Гарт, радостно подпрыгнув, хлопнули ладонью о ладонь. — Тебе же не всё равно.

— Как скажешь, — поднял руки в воздух Дин. — Поставь себе плюсик в карму.

Сэм пихнул его в плечо и забрался на пассажирское сидение рядом с Бенни.

Дин захлопнул за ним дверь и двинулся к соседней машине.

— Скорей бы эта ночка закончилась, — пробормотал он, прикрывая глаза. Позади него Джо согласно зевнула.

* * *

Полчаса спустя Дин, позёвывая в кулак, постучался в кабинет Бобби. Не дождавшись ответа, он заглянул внутрь.

Здесь почти ничего не изменилось за последние дни: так же неровными стопками валялись требовавшие внимания документы, все три кружки для кофе с эмблемой части грязными ожидали мытья поле смены, а фотография в рамке на стене висела немного криво.

Разве что на вешалке осталось пальто, которое стоило, наверное, несколько тысяч баксов, — Дин ни черта не разбирался в моде, но одна из девчонок, с которой он встречался пару лет назад, научила его отличать дорогую одежду от дешёвой во время объяснений, почему последняя её не устраивает, — да в воздух въелся запах какого-то пижонского одеколона.

Бобби спал, сложив руки на столе и уронив на них голову. Из его слегка приоткрытого рта вырывался тихий, размеренный храп.

Дин сделал шаг назад и аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь. Он посмотрел на висевшие в кухне часы: стрелки показывали половину второго ночи. До конца смены оставалось шесть с половиной часов.

Пожалуй, все вопросы могли подождать до утра.


	4. Что-то из мексиканских сериалов

Выходные в этот раз получились какими-то скомканными. Кто-то из соседей то ли решил заняться перестановкой в квартире, то ли всё-таки сумел выбить у хозяина разрешение сделать настоящий ремонт, поэтому Дин так и не сумел отоспаться в первый день после смены. Он вернулся домой и, не раздеваясь свалился на постель, но уже через два часа проснулся от громких криков и скрипа мебели, доносившихся откуда-то сверху.

Поморщившись и послав мысленные проклятия нарушителям спокойствия, Дин быстро принял душ и, пройдя на кухню, изучил содержимое холодильника. На полках оказалось негусто: отодвинув в сторону упаковку пива из шести банок, остатки молока, нераспечатанную пачку маргарина и полупустую упаковку яиц, он обнаружил только плотно запечатанный чёрный контейнер с эмблемой тайской забегаловки, находившейся ниже по улице.

С сомнением попытавшись вспомнить, когда он в последний раз ел тайскую еду, Дин откинул крышку и, принюхавшись, тут же поморщился.

Пахло не просто старым жиром и острыми специями. Судя по доносившемуся запаху, содержимое контейнера начинало угрожать уже не только здоровью, но и жизни как таковой. Аккуратно завернув контейнер в пластиковый пакет и отправив его в мусорную корзину, Дин ещё раз окинул взглядом холодильник.

Соседи сверху не успокаивались, а есть начинало хотеться всё сильнее.

Пару минут поразмышляв над тем, стоит ли наведаться к Сэму и совершить набег на их с Джесс холодильник, Дин пришёл к выводу, что чем-то питаться ему предстоит как минимум ближайшие два дня, так что стоило побыть ответственным человеком и запастись продуктами.

Хотя бы запихнуть в морозилку пару коробок с замороженной лазаньей.

Ехать до ближайшего «Уолмарта» Дину решительно не хотелось, поэтому он решил ограничиться круглосуточным магазином в четырёх кварталах от дома и пройтись пешком. Он как раз проворачивал ключ в дверном замке, когда дверь в соседнюю квартиру открылась, и на лестничной площадке показался Сэм.

— Доброе утро, — удивлённо приподнял брови он.

— Привет. — Дин засунул ключи в карман. — На пробежку?

Сэм кивнул: его потрёпанный серый спортивный костюм говорил за себя.

— Джесс разбудила, когда возвращалась за какими-то документами, — пожал плечами он. — Теперь всё равно не засну.

— Ясно. — Дин ткнул кнопку вызова лифта, заслужив неодобрительный взгляд Сэма.

— Тебя даже не спрашиваю.

В ответ Дин широко зевнул. Ему отчаянно хотелось выпить кофе, но, во-первых, дома осталась только невероятно гадкая растворимая бурда, а во-вторых, остатки кофеина, выпитого в течение ночи, всё ещё не вышли из организма, и Дин всё-таки хотел сделать перерыв.

— Я за продуктами, — буркнул он, когда лифт остановился где-то внизу, и снова нажал кнопку. — Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

— Погоди! — оживился Сэм. — Я схожу с тобой, мне Джесс как раз оставила список… Подожди секунду.

Сэм снова открыл дверь и исчез где-то в глубине квартиры.

Лифт приехал и раскрыл двери, Дин бессмысленно посмотрел на пустую кабину и, дождавшись, пока двери снова закроются и раздастся знакомое мерное жужжание, снова нажал пальцем на пластиковый кругляш.

Сэм вернулся пару минут спустя с бумажником в руке. Растянутые спортивные штаны он сменил на более-менее привычные джинсы.

Дин закатил глаза: не то чтобы в круглосуточном продуктовом кому-то было дело до одежды покупателей. Они и не такое каждый день видят.

На улице было солнечно: слишком солнечно, на вкус Дина. Он сам себе напоминал какого-то вампира из дешёвых ужастиков, которые они с Сэмом в детстве смотрели пачками. Наверняка сейчас у него были такие же покрасневшие глаза, которыми он мрачно щурился на солнце, нездоровая бледность, появившаяся от недостатка сна, и кровожадное выражение лица.

Они с Сэмом кивнули соседке, которая как раз возвращалась после выгула своих трёх собак — Дин понятия не имел, что это была за порода, но выглядели они так, будто готовы были вот-вот сорваться с поводков и перегрызть глотки окружающим — и перешли на противоположную сторону улицы.

Район жил обычной жизнью: все уже успели уехать на работу, поток утренних посетителей в кофейнях иссяк, а до тех пор, пока фрилансеры вылезут из своих нор после ночных занятий чем-то смутно полезным обществу и пойдут добывать себе кофеин и пропитание, оставался ещё как минимум час.

— Так что ты думаешь насчёт этого Кроули? — спросил Сэм, когда они подошли к перекрёстку и остановились на светофоре. Красные цифры медленно начали отсчёт от тридцати до нуля, и Дин раздражённо переступил с ноги на ногу.

Конечно, Сэм не мог не начать разговор в самый неподходящий момент, когда Дин, со своей гудящей головой, был не в состоянии нормально соображать.

— Что он мудак, — пробормотал Дин, почёсывая подбородок.

Собственно говоря, он был уверен, что о Кроули так думала вся часть, начиная от Бобби и заканчивая Гартом.

— Это само собой, — согласился Сэм, делая первый шаг на проезжую часть. — А кроме того?

— Сэ-э-эм, — застонал Дин, остановившись и прикрыв лицо рукой. — Я никогда не учился на мозгоправа и не смотрел сериалов про маньяков, ладно? Я понятия не имею, что я думаю о Кроули кроме того, что мне очень хочется свернуть ему шею.

— Узнаю старшего братца, — невесело хмыкнул Сэм.

Дин промолчал: они с Сэмом шли шаг в шаг по старой, ещё подростковой привычке.

— Я хотел поговорить с Бобби, — признался он. — Спросить, что можно сделать. Ребята, конечно, будут везти себя образцово, даже Бенни согласился придержать коней и прикусить язык, но остальное… Понятия не имею, что можно сделать.

— Хотел — это значит, не поговорил? — уточнил Сэм.

Дин покачал головой.

— Не успел. — Он ловко увернулся от какого-то парня, ожесточённо что-то печатавшего на своём телефоне, размахивая стаканчиком с кофе, который держал в другой руке. — Вчера какой-то сумасшедший день получился.

— И то верно, — кивнул Сэм. — А я поговорил с Руфусом.

— Да ладно? — Дин мысленно дал себе подзатыльник. Ему нужно было самому догадаться сделать то же самое: в конце концов, Руфус работал в этой части ещё до того, как сам Дин пошёл в старшую школу, он был с Бобби и три дня назад в «Доме у дороги» — конечно он мог сказать что-то важное.

— Он не очень-то горел желанием разговаривать, — продолжил Сэм. — Только сказал, что эти проверки уже не в первый раз, и что в прошлый всё закончилось плачевно.

— Ещё бы, — скептически приподнял брови Дин. — Часть могут закрыть — куда уж плачевнее.

— Я спрошу Джесс, — пообещал Сэм, открывая дверь в магазин и пропуская Дина. Тот фыркнул, но сопротивляться не стал. — Может, у неё получится выяснить, откуда у этих сокращений ноги растут. Такое впечатление, что решение провели настолько тихо, что даже профсоюз не успел пошевелиться перед тем, как начались проверки.

— Да ладно. — Дин двинулся вдоль рядов с замороженной едой. Сэм неодобрительно на него посмотрел, но, перед тем как достать список, положил к себе в корзину две упаковки рыбных котлет. — С Гордоном в качестве председателя? Я не удивлюсь, если он и на лапу получил, чтобы никто не рыпался.

Сэм поморщился, но промолчал. Это было вполне вероятно.

— Ты подозрительно спокоен, — заметил он.

Дин сосредоточенно рассматривал упаковки с пиццей. Сверху лежала какая-то гадость вроде гавайской — её и свежей-то есть было невозможно, а уж что стало бы с ней после микроволновки, и представить было страшно.

— У пятьдесят седьмой части крупные проблемы, — ответил он, засовывая в корзину две упаковки мясной пиццы. — На них дважды за квартал подавали в суд. Помнишь тот раз, когда из-за решения Стива не успели вывести пятерых?

История тогда облетела все газетные заголовки: шеф слишком рано отозвал команду, неправильно рассчитав направление и скорость ветра. Здание простояло ещё почти семь минут, и пять человек, которых любая команда относительно спокойно успела бы вывести, так и остались заперты в огне.

— Скорее всего, — согласился Сэм. — Но у остальных равные шансы.

Дин покачал головой.

— Тридцать третья попалась на финансовых махинациях. Шеф с лейтенантом каким-то образом присваивали часть средств себе. Их поймали, Гордон как-то замял дело с журналистами, но записи никуда не делись.

Дополнив комплект лазаньей и острыми неаполитанскими сосисками, Дин позволил Сэму утащить себя к прилавку со свежими овощами.

— У двадцать восьмой тоже не всё ладно, оттуда за последний квартал четверо ушли по собственному желанию. Не знаю, что за коллектив такой, но там явно нужно что-то менять.

— Почему бы и не закрыть, да? — раздражённо съязвил Сэм, чуть ли не швыряя помидоры в пакет. Дин поморщился, глядя, как у одного из них лопнула кожица.

— Да что не так-то? — не выдержал он, отбирая у Сэма пакет и принимаясь самостоятельно выбирать овощи.

Сэм вздохнул и провёл ладонью по лицу.

— Руфус говорит, что Кроули будет проверять каждую мелочь, — сказал он. — У него есть доступ к любой документации, и я просто…

— Волнуешься? — закончил за него Дин.

Сэм пожал плечами.

— Я знаю, что никаких записей не осталось, — ответил он. — Но всё равно будет мало приятного, если история выплывет.

— Всё будет хорошо, — хлопнул его по плечу Дин. — Поверь, мы с Джесс хорошо поработали. Ничего с тобой не приключится.

Сэм что-то неразборчиво пробормотал в ответ.

— Что там следующее по списку? — нарочито бодро спросил Дин, выхватывая у Сэма из рук уже порядочно измявшийся листок бумаги. — Отлично, нам к крупам.

У него самого на душе было противно и муторно.

* * *

К вечеру это ощущение только усилилось.

Дин ходил по квартире кругами. Соседи не переставали чем-то грохать и бряцать, и, промаявшись пару часов, Дин всё-таки сдался и влил в себя очередную порцию кофеина, дополнив её двумя таблетками тайленола. Кровать перестала манить так сильно, головная боль тоже прошла, но мысли оставались вялыми и муторными.

Джессика работала над каким-то делом высочайшей важности и собиралась остаться на ночь в участке, так что Сэм оккупировал диван в его квартире и хандрил, бесцельно переключая каналы.

Его настроение медленно передавалось и Дину.

Что будет, если их часть действительно закроют? Они, конечно, не смогут уволить каждого, но разбросать их по другим командам — вполне.

От одной мысли об этом у Дина сжимались кулаки. Может быть, дело было в том, что он ни одного дня не проработал в какой-то другой части: с тех пор, как отец привёл их с Сэмом к себе на работу в первый раз, когда Дину было двенадцать, это место стало для него вторым домом. А сейчас, наверное, превратилось в первый: в отличие от квартиры, где всегда было пусто и тихо, в части его ждали.

Бобби часто любил говорить, что они были некомандой — они были семьёй. Бенни всегда фыркал и закатывал глаза, стоило ему это услышать, Сэм просто сцеживал улыбку в кулак, а Дин молчал: иногда ему казалось, что так и есть. Ему не хотелось представлять, что они с Сэмом окажутся в разных частях, что командовать операциями будет кто-то, кроме Бобби, что за рулём его машины окажется не Гарт, а какой-то безымянный парень, и что спокойным голосом удерживать пострадавших на тонкой грани между жизнью и смертью будет кто-то, кроме Кастиэля.

— Чёрт возьми, — пробормотал Дин. Он ненавидел пафос, а сейчас из его мыслей, кажется, получился бы неплохой сценарий для проспонсированного правительством сериала о доблести и чести. — Подъём, Сэм, — он выхватил у брата из рук пульт от телевизора. — Пойдём прогуляемся.

Сэм не стал даже возражать, просто ушёл к себе переодеваться.

Дин плюхнулся на насиженное место на диване и прикрыл глаза.

Он ненавидел чувствовать собственную беспомощность.

* * *

В этот раз они оказались в «Доме у дороги» намного раньше. Эллен ещё даже не успела перевернуть табличку на двери: уже можно было войти внутрь, но в окне так и красовалась надпись «Закрыто».

— Привет, мальчики! — кивнула она, когда Сэм вслед за Дином вошёл в бар.

— Тебе того же, Эллен, — махнул рукой Дин. Сэм рядом с ним просто улыбнулся.

— Вечно вам тут как мёдом намазано, — проворчал знакомый голос, и Дин удивлённо обернулся.

Бобби вышел из уборной, вытирая влажные руки о свитер, подошёл к барной стойке и залпом допил остатки пива из запотевшего бокала, который стоял на подставке.

— Ну всё, я пошёл, — пробормотал он Эллен. — Не позволяй этим оболтусам пить больше положенного, им работать надо.

— У нас заслуженные выходные, — обескураженно напомнил Сэм. Дин поддерживал его удивление: от Бобби и самого разило спиртным. Не так сильно, как в прошлый раз, когда они встретились в этом баре, но бокал пива явно был не первым и даже не вторым.

— Бывайте, — проворчал Бобби, снял с вешалки потёртую джинсовую куртку и вышел на улицу. Дин с облегчением заметил, что шеф не сел в машину, а перешёл дорогу и отправился вверх по улице пешком.

— Что это с ним? — удивлённо спросил Сэм.

Эллен молча поставила перед ним безалкогольное пиво, и Дин жестом попросил её заменить протянутую ему бутылку «Будвайзера» на такое же: пить ему не хотелось.

— Не спрашивай, — покачала головой она. — Как там у вас дела? Бобби не захотел рассказывать ни о чём, кроме этой проверки, а о ней-то можно не беспокоиться, я уверена.

Дин посмотрел по сторонам. Джо сегодня не работала: вместо неё столы протирал какой-то долговязый парень в заляпанной футболке. На кухне тихо переговаривались между собой, а оттого, что телевизор и радио были выключены, бар казался непривычно тихим.

Поэтому нарочитый смех Эллен казался ещё более искусственным.

Дин бросил быстрый взгляд на Сэма — тот хмурился, явно тоже не понимая, что происходит. Дину же казалось, что он наблюдает за развитием событий в каком-то дешёвом фильме с плохими актёрами, которые старательно пытаются о чём-то не говорить, тем самым ещё сильнее выпячивая роковой секрет, который зрителю необходимо разглядеть самостоятельно.

Такие фильмы всегда заканчивались фигово, и Дин совсем не стремился становиться героем подобного действа.

Он помотал головой. Надо больше спать, а то он ещё и не до такого додумается.

— Эллен, — тихо произнес он, пристально глядя на неё, — что Бобби нам не рассказывает?

Эллен явно собиралась возразить, но Сэм аккуратно положил руку ей на запястье.

— По крайней мере кто-то из нас должен знать, Эл, — вкрадчиво сказал он. — Подумай сама. Мы работаем не в той области, где можно иметь секреты.

Звякнул дверной колокольчик — кто-то из посетителей вошёл в бар, не дожидаясь, пока перевернут табличку: время уже вплотную приблизилось к открытию.

Эллен глубоко вдохнула.

— Простите, мы сегодня открываемся чуть позже, — неловко улыбнулась она и, после того как дверь закрылась, налила себе пива и села по другую сторону барной стойки. — Кроули уже бывал в вашей части семь лет назад.

Дин сделал глубокий вдох и постарался убедить себя, что не будет делать поспешных выводов.

— Он тогда не был, конечно, такой важной шишкой, — продолжила Эллен. — Он ассистировал этой… не помню… у неё такое цветочное имя было. Лили, что ли? Неважно.

— Они тоже приезжали с проверкой? — спросил Сэм, и Дин мысленно закатил глаза: брат умел выслушивать любую бессмысленную чепуху, но посреди действительно важного разговора вечно влезал с вопросами.

Эллен кивнула.

— Да. Тогда тоже были какие-то проблемы со средствами… Они искали способы сократить финансирование.

Эллен остановилась, чтобы сделать глоток пива, и Дин уточнил:

— И нашли?

— И нашли, — кивнула Эллен. — Тогда это выглядело по-другому. Они собирались закрывать какие-то части, но профсоюз поднял бучу, подключили журналистов, и тот проект пришлось свернуть. Они пошли другим путём.

— Начали трясти каждую часть? — невесело усмехнулся Сэм, вертя в руках своё пиво.

— Именно, — согласилась Эллен. — Урезали немного сначала с одной стороны, потом с другой… Количество человек в части, деньги на техосмотр, закупка нового оборудования, качество бензина. Они урезали средства везде, где могли.

— То есть, по сути, они ездили по частям и искали, на чём можно сэкономить? — удивился Сэм. — Отец об этом никогда не рассказывал.

— А зачем? — пожала плечами Эллен. — Да, это досаждало. Я помню, Уилл ругался, считал их безответственными идиотами. Есть вещи, на которых нельзя экономить, в этом я с ним согласна.

— На чём сэкономили в нашей части? — тихо спросил Дин.

Эллен прикрыла глаза.

— Им надо было менять лестницы, — ответила она. — У них ещё был запас времени по документам, я не помню, сколько оставалось… год-полтора. Такая мелочь, знаете. Уилл подал рапорт как раз в то время, как Кроули и эта его… в общем, когда они были в части.

— Им отказали, — договорил за неё Дин, уже понимая, куда ведёт разговор.

— Именно. — Эллен залпом допила остатки пива.

Дин последовал её примеру и махнул рукой в сторону верхней полки.

Эллен без слов сняла оттуда бутылку виски, достала из-под стойки три стакана и разлила янтарную жидкость равными порциями.

— Им отказали. Замена лестниц, новое оборудование, движки… Мелкие поломки, они обычно никого не волнуют. Шеф подаёт рапорт, его одобряют, всё потихоньку чинится. Им за полгода не дали добро ни на какие дополнительные расходы. По документам везде стоял запас по времени — значит, пользуйтесь на здоровье.

— А однажды лестница не выдержала, — закончил Сэм, одним глотком выпивая виски.

Эллен промолчала.

— Я помню, Бобби рвал и метал, — тихо сказала она. — После того, как Уилл с Джоном сорвались… Он был в ярости. Эту Лилит — точно, Лилит, — её уволили, кажется. Бобби подавал иски и жалобы куда только мог, за ним стоял профсоюз. Скандал в прессе удалось замять, но бюджетные ограничения, конечно, отменили — проблемы были не только у нашей части, просто этот случай оказался первым фатальным.

Дин покачал стакан между пальцами и сделал первый глоток. Виски привычно обжёг язык и прокатился по горлу, но разлившееся по груди тепло не растопило укрепившийся там ледяной комок.

Он с детства знал, что однажды отец может не вернуться домой. Когда во время какого-то пожара Джон сорвался с той самой лестницы вместе с мужем Эллен, Дин был достаточно взрослым, чтобы понимать, что такие случайности — редкость, но всё равно случаются.

Он успел пережить и смириться, но он не знал, что делать с обрушенной на него информацией.

Разве что выпихнуть Кроули на передовую во время следующего пожара и посмотреть, как его прикончит какая-нибудь упавшая балка. Это было бы прекрасное зрелище.

— Бобби прекрасно понимает, во что может вылиться этот раз, — тихо закончила Эллен, невидящим взглядом гипнотизируя опустевший стакан. — Только в этот раз и профсоюз, и пресса молчат, а он один ничего не может сделать.

— Ничего, — жёстко сказал Сэм, и Дин удивлённо вскинул голову: он давно не видел его… таким. Пожалуй, с тех пор, как брат решил идти в спасатели после того дня, когда Джон не вернулся с выезда. — Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

— Мальчики, не стоит вам в это лезть, — начала Эллен, — вляпаетесь, а потом…

— Эллен, — оборвал её Дин. — Сэм прав. С этим шутить не стоит. Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

Эллен покачала головой и плеснула ещё виски во все три бокала.

* * *

Дин не помнил, во сколько в этот день открылся «Дом у дороги».

Его мутило от недосыпа и выпитого на голодный желудок алкоголя, а крутившиеся в голове картинки и мысли не добавляли спокойствия.

Обстоятельства смерти отца, вполне отчётливая перспектива закрытия части, расставания с парнями… внутри всё тоскливо сжималось, требовало сделать что-нибудь, чтобы не допустить.

Хоть что-нибудь.


	5. Уроки химии

В воскресенье Дин добирался на работу в одиночку: Сэма подкинула Джессика получасом раньше. Город в это время ещё спал: на перекрёстках было почти пусто, разве что несколько водителей украдкой зевали, пили остывший кофе и крутили радиостанции в поисках чего-нибудь бодрящего.

Он так и не сумел выспаться: на смену раздражающим звукам пришли не дающие покоя мысли, и, если после разговора с Эллен Дин провёл ночь в полупьяном забытьи, то перед сменой лежал без сна до четырёх часов утра, наблюдая за тем, как тени покачивавшихся за окном деревьев выплетали причудливые узоры на потолке.

Видимо, по его внешнему виду это было заметно.

— Здравствуй, Дин. — Кастиэль удивлённо приподнял брови, когда Дин прошагал мимо него к кофеварке, даже не поздоровавшись.

— М-гм, — буркнул он в ответ, ожидая, пока красный огонёк сменится зелёным.

Подошедший Бенни аккуратно отодвинул его в сторону, откинул крышку, долил в агрегат воды и нажал на кнопку. Кофеварка привычно зашуршала, и Дин немного расслабился.

— Случилось чего? — Бенни достал из коробки последний пончик и вручил его Дину. Тот откусил большой кусок.

— Ничего нового, — покачал головой он. — Всё то же самое.

— Ты давай поаккуратнее, — посоветовал Бенни, — такими темпами, пока этот Кроули свалит, вы с шефом и Сэмом себя совсем изведёте.

Дин издал невнятный звук, приникая к пластиковому стаканчику с кофе. Кажется, получилось что-то похожее на рычание, потому что Бенни поднял руки вверх и отошёл, покачивая головой.

Вторую порцию кофе Дин забрал в свою клетушку. Он не любил здесь находиться: офису лейтенанта не полагалось нормальных окон, а с учётом того, что размерами она тоже не могла похвастаться, Дину было неуютно каждый раз, когда он прикрывал дверь и садился за стол. С бумажками он предпочитал разбираться — единственное, для чего годился этот кабинет — в общей гостиной. Там, конечно, было более шумно, зато всегда горел яркий свет и кипела жизнь.

В этот раз его дожидались несколько форм, которые необходимо было заполнить. Аккуратно отставив кофе на край стола, Дин полез в ящик в поисках авторучки.

— Доброе утро, — послышался голос у него над головой, и Дин едва не подпрыгнул на стуле. Усилием воли подавив желание выругаться, Дин нацепил на лицо подобие благожелательного выражения — он надеялся, что получилось хотя бы нейтральное, а не кривая гримаса — и посмотрел на Кроули.

— Доброе. Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь?

— Ну как же. — Кроули без приглашения уселся на край стола и поправил штанину дорогих брюк. Дин стиснул пальцы в кулаки. От незваного гостя так и веяло самоуверенностью, переходящей в самую настоящую наглость. — Это же ваша специальность — помогать людям. Не так ли?

Дин неопределённо кивнул.

Ему почему-то казалось, что этим обычно занимались врачи, но он мог и ошибаться.

— Вам удобно сейчас ответить на несколько вопросов? — доброжелательно уточнил Кроули.

Дин сделал глубокий вдох, пообещал себе, что в следующий раз обязательно ответит на подобный вопрос правду — нет, конечно ему неудобно, — и кивнул.

— Прекрасно! — Кроули открыл папку, которую держал в руках, и достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака массивную ручку с золотой отделкой. — Я хотел переговорить с вами по поводу некоторых ваших подчинённых…

Ещё никогда в жизни Дин так не радовался пронёсшимся по части звукам сирены.

— Скорая 39, машина 67, команда 15, авария на Бейшор Фриуэй.

— Прошу прощения. — Дин поспешно поднялся из-за стола и быстрым шагом подошёл к двери. — Мне пора.

Если Кроули ему что-то и ответил, то его слова потерялись в привычной суматохе, которая поднималась в части перед каждым выездом.

* * *

Первое, что почувствовал Дин, когда выпрыгнул из кабины на обочину шоссе — это невероятно насыщенную резкую вонь явно химического происхождения.

Через секунду он увидел перевёрнутую фуру: её вынесло с шоссе и развернуло. Из пробитой цистерны на землю медленно вытекала ядовито-зелёная жидкость.

— Вот чёрт, — выругался Дин, переводя взгляд на тоже перевёрнутый школьный автобус. Этот остался на обочине, но лежал на боку и, судя по доносившимся крикам, можно было не рассчитывать на то, что автобус был пуст: видимо, какая-то школьная группа возвращалась домой после экскурсии по Сан-Франциско.

— Надо залить огонь водой, потом всех аккуратно вытащим, — услышал Дин Сэма. Тот нагонял быстро шагавшего к водительской кабине фуры Бобби и указывал в сторону пока что вялого пламени, растекавшегося по кромке зелёной лужи около дороги.

Бобби разговаривал по рации и поднял вверх указательный палец, прося Сэма подождать.

— Не получится! — крикнул Дин. — Здесь горючие химикаты, от воды огонь начнёт расползаться быстрее. Тут нужна специальная пена.

Бобби кивнул — скорее всего, он как раз и запрашивал по рации дополнительное оборудование и подкрепление для медиков. Дин быстро бросил взгляд в сторону: Кастиэль с Мэг уже развернули носилки рядом со школьным автобусом, где оценивали обстановку Бенни и ещё пара ребят из команды Сэма.

— Дин! — гаркнул Бобби, оторвавшись наконец от рации. — Возьми пару ребят, сделайте небольшую траншею, пока химия не дошла до автобуса. Не хватало нам только взрыва. Сэм, займитесь автобусом.

— Выпустите меня! — донёсся до Дина крик. Он поднял взгляд от медленно разгоравшегося огня: водитель фуры всё ещё пребывал в сознании, несмотря на испарения, скорее всего, проникавшие в кабину, и барабанил кулаком по стеклу. — Кто-нибудь!

— Держитесь, сэр, мы вас вытащим! — крикнул Бобби. — И кого-нибудь к нему, — кивнул он Дину. — Всем надеть химзащиту, этим нельзя дышать!

Дин натянул каску, принимаясь за работу.

С водителем вполне могли справиться Гарт и Руфус: в кабине явно просто заклинило дверь, с этим можно было разобраться с помощью лома или, на худой конец, резака.

— Вытащите его побыстрее, — попросил Дин Руфуса, оттянув защитную маску от лица. — Пока он не отравился этой фигнёй.

— Понял, — кивнул Руфус и утянул заворожённо глядевшего на автобус Гарта в заданном направлении.

Ещё трёх ребят Дин откомандировал к границе обочины с лопатами наперевес. Им не слишком повезло: в этом месте шоссе шло под небольшим наклоном, и после аварии фура оказалась выше, чем автобус. Химикаты текли по жёсткой траве и медленно скапливались на асфальте, и это нужно было остановить как можно быстрее. Но ещё важнее было разобраться с автобусом.

— Что тут у вас? — подбежал он к Сэму.

Из-за масок слова получались нечёткими, и Сэм, отвечая, приподнял свою.

— Двери заклинило, одну сейчас откроем, но мы не сможем вышибить даже аварийный выход — осколки посыплются вниз, а там детей полным-полно, младшие классы, они даже не сообразят прикрыться.

Дин сдавленно выругался.

— Помощь нужна?

— Сами справимся, — покачал головой Сэм. — Занимайтесь огнём. Попроси Джо нам помочь, тут она точно будет полезнее, чем с лопатами.

— Понял, — ответил Дин, отходя.

— И поторопи Мэг, — крикнул ему Сэм. — Нам бы привести в чувство хотя бы одного взрослого.

Дин перешёл на бег.

Мэг уже спешила к автобусу с сумкой первой помощи наперевес, и Дин не стал размениваться на церемонии. Вместо этого он отобрал лопату у принявшейся за задание Джо и подтолкнул её в сторону автобуса.

— Делай, что нужно Сэму, — велел он.

Траншея появлялась медленно: земля около шоссе была до невозможности жёсткой, приходилось пробиваться через каждый дюйм, и результаты всё равно не радовали.

— Бобби, где, мать их, наша пена? — крикнул он, когда лопата в очередной раз наткнулась на каменистый участок.

— В пути, — рявкнул Бобби. Он сложил руки козырьком и наблюдал за тем, как работает команда Сэма. Дин тоже перевёл взгляд на автобус.

Судя по всему, у них получилось всё-таки отжать заклинившие двери, и теперь детей медленно вытаскивали по одному. Положение осложнялось тем, что по лежавшему на боку автобусу почти невозможно было перемещаться, и Сэм, который изнутри помогал детям пробираться к выходу, ничем не мог ускорить процесс: дверь открылась только наполовину, и больше одного человека за раз высвободить всё равно не получилось бы, они только создали бы давку внутри.

— А ну-ка. — Дин передал лопату Брайану, одному из последних приобретений своей команды, указал ему на незаконченный участок траншеи и быстро двинулся к автобусу.

— Вы пробовали открыть люк на крыше? — спросил он.

Бенни кивнул.

— После того, как Сэм зашёл — мы не можем прорезать отверстие, дети не отойдут, там остался единственный взрослый, и он в отключке. Мы только всех покалечим.

— Изнутри? — уточнил Дин.

Ответ, судя по всему, был отрицательный.

— Сэм! — крикнул он, подходя к передней двери автобуса. — Попробуй пройти назад по салону, там должен быть люк для воздуха, ты знаешь, он может открыться изнутри.

— Он слишком маленький, — отозвался Сэм, аккуратно спуская ещё одного ребёнка на землю. Мальчишка тут же оказался в руках кого-то из его парней, который тут же повёл его к Кастиэлю: они с Мэг проводили первичный осмотр немного в стороне.

— Сэм, им по семь лет, — рявкнул Дин. — Они пролезут. Мы не успеваем с траншеей, с пеной задержки, вы вытащили восемь человек, сколько там ещё, двадцать?

— Огонь распространяется? — тихо спросил Бенни.

Он так и не надел маску, и Дин хотел врезать ему или хотя бы отчитать за пренебрежение правилами безопасности и собственным здоровьем, но сейчас было не время и не место.

— Мы сдерживаем, — покачал головой он. — Но поднимается ветер. Лучше бы вам поторопиться.

Сэм выбрался из автобуса, держа на руках ещё одного школьника.

— Давай инструменты, я попробую…

Бенни молча протиснулся в автобус мимо него, сжимая в руках лом. Дину было видно, как он медленно пробирался в заднюю часть салона по кожаным сидениям. Малышня сбилась в кучки и притихла, испуганно следя за действиями спасателей. Дин обязательно попробовал бы ободрить их, если бы знал, как.

Сэм тихо выругался и полез следом: в автобусе всё ещё оставалось человек двадцать.

Дин затаил дыхание, но через пару минут послышался громкий щелчок: Бенни открыл механизм изнутри.

— Давайте, парни. — Дин указал на брошенный немного в стороне резак. — Отпиливайте его и дело с концом.

Пару минут спустя всё было кончено: люк валялся в стороне, а Бенни начал помогать первому пацану лет восьми протискиваться в образовавшееся — действительно небольшое — отверстие.

Сэм за это время успел передать в руки Кастиэля троих: возникла очередная заминка с дверью, которая так и норовила схлопнуться обратно, пришлось потратить драгоценное время на то, чтобы её укрепить.

Дин поймал одобрительный кивок Бобби и направился к своей команде.

Траншея за время его отсутствия выросла не сильно: каменистая прослойка, в которую он упёрся, обнаружилась по всей площади куска земли между асфальтом шоссе и перевернувшейся фурой, и вырыть нормальную отводящую колею было невозможно. Так же, как и преградить поток химикатов подручными баррикадами: им нечем было перекрывать движение зеленоватой жидкости, они могли замедлить её, но и только.

По крайней мере, Руфус и Гарт вовремя успели вытащить водителя, которого уже увезла одна из подоспевших по просьбе Бобби машин скорых.

— У нас совсем нечем перегородить дорогу? — спросил Дин у Бобби, когда тот закончил ругаться по рации — судя по всему, машины с так необходимой сейчас пеной уже почти подъехали, оставалось продержаться совсем чуть-чуть. Дин был бы уверен, что у них ещё есть запас времени, но ветер начинал усиливаться с каждой секундой, и всё могло измениться в любой момент.

Бобби покачал головой.

— Разве что инструменты начать скидывать. Сам видишь, поток слишком сильный.

Дин видел.

Казалось, что отверстие в повреждённой фуре расширялось: то, что было тонкой прерывающейся струйкой, когда они только приехали, грозило обернуться настоящим потоком. Огонь по-прежнему лизал край самого узкого места, но это не могло продолжаться долго. Не с их везением.

— Вот они, — с облегчением выдохнул Бобби.

Дин резко обернулся: со стороны города действительно подъехали две машины, по бокам которых были прикреплены тяжёлые шланги.

— Ребята, готовимся! — крикнул он, привлекая всеобщее внимание.

Они начали разматывать шланги, как только машины затормозили на указанных Бобби местах: рядом с Дином вертелась Джо. После того, как рукава оказались на нужном расстоянии от пролитых химикатов, которые лизал всё усиливавшийся огонь, Бобби дал отмашку.

Дина толкнуло назад силой отдачи: из шланга полилась ярко-жёлтая, противно воняющая пена. В паре метров от него Руфус тоже отчётливо поморщился, удерживая горловину второго шланга, но не отшатнулся ни на шаг.

А потом всё произошло как в хреновых голливудских блокбастерах.

Ветер подул сильнее и, вместе с потоками пены, лившимися всё с той же возвышенности, казалось, подтолкнул огонь вперёд и вниз — в направлении автобуса. Никто не заметил в суматохе — или заметил, но не придал значения, — что один из ручейков усилившегося потока преодолел жалкую траншею и успел достигнуть перевёрнутого автобуса.

— Кто там в автобусе, живо уходите оттуда! — рявкнул Бобби, сжимая в кулаке рацию. — Быстро!

— Минуту, шеф, — отозвался Сэм, — у нас здесь всего двое остались, сейчас мы…

— Сэм, мать твою, — процедил Дин сквозь зубы, надеясь, что рация передаст его слова. — Не геройствуйте. Сваливайте оттуда, живо!

Огонь распространялся быстро, слишком быстро: пена уже не могла его сдержать. Дин слишком поздно смог перевести её поток на траншею, чтобы попытаться отрезать пламени путь — ничего другого сделать больше не было возможности.

Он как заворожённый смотрел, как вся команда спасателей отошла на безопасное расстояние от автобуса, как Кастиэль, мягко подталкивая перед собой всхлипывавшую девчушку, отодвинул носилки ещё дальше.

— Сэм, Бенни, мать вашу! — крикнул Бобби.

Дину не была видна дверь: за остановившейся машиной спасателей с его нынешней позиции получалось рассмотреть только заднюю часть дна автобуса, передняя дверь и открытый люк оставались вне его поля зрения.

Взрыв оказался не таким громким, как ему представлялось.

Это не помешало ему стать таким же страшным.

— СЭМ! — Дин бросил свой шланг ещё до того, как успел осознать свои действия — всё равно уже можно было не торопиться, теперь-то что, — и рванул вперёд.

— Стой. — Его крепко обхватили со спины. Дин собирался послать подальше Бобби или Руфуса, кто бы там ни решил удержать его на месте, но это делал Кас. Возможно, физически он и был слабее, зато упрямства в нем было с лихвой. — Винчестер, чёрт, да погоди ты.

Наверное, это было здравой идеей — подходить к автобусу с той стороны, где всё ещё бушевал огонь, было явно идиотской затеей, но Дина это не волновало.

Его вообще не волновало ни черта, кроме одного — успели ли выбраться из автобуса те, кто там оставались, успел ли Сэм, а всё остальное…

Кастиэль потащил его вбок, и Дин пошёл с ним скорее по инерции — и потому, что все вокруг него тоже двигались в этом направлении. Однообразный гомон криков, рёв пламени, шипение пены и хрип рации — всё слилось в какой-то бесконечный фон, и Дин потряс головой, пытаясь прийти в себя.

Он понял, что задержал дыхание, только когда Кастиэль вывел его на открытое пространство, где можно было увидеть всю картину произошедшего.

Сэм ничком лежал на асфальте спиной к автобусу и крепко прижимал к себе кого-то. Он закашлялся, пошевелившись, и Дин, выдохнув — громко, резко, — тяжело обмяк в руках Кастиэля, будто у него из-под ног ушла земля.

Со стороны крыши доносился тихий плач: у мальчика, ползшего по асфальту, были обожжены ноги, и Мэг уже подбежала к нему вместе с парамедиком из одной из прибывших на место происшествия дополнительных машин. Казалось, его вытолкнули из люка буквально за несколько секунд до произошедшего.

Бенни нигде не было видно.

Дин услышал, как рядом с ним тихо выругался Бобби, и закрыл глаза. В голове стало пусто, как будто разом выключили все звуки.

Вот так вот просто.

— Давайте, надо закончить работу, — хрипло сказал он, выпутываясь из надёжной хватки Кастиэля. — Чем дольше мы здесь простоим, тем большее химии будет в воздухе, ну же.

Он собирался вернуться назад, поднять брошенный им на землю шланг и сделать то, что должен был делать, вместо того чтобы попусту глазеть тут, но Бобби остановил его, положив руку ему на плечо.

— Езжай в больницу, сынок, — тихо сказал он, приподняв маску. — Берите с Кастиэлем Сэма и езжайте. Мы здесь закончим.

Дин не нашёл в себе сил протестовать — в конце концов, Бобби всегда знал, что ему нужно, даже лучше его самого.

* * *

Дин ненавидел больничный запах. Это было немного странно: ему ни разу не приходилось ухаживать за кем-то из родных в больничной палате или лежать там самому. Отец просто не вернулся с вызова, а маму так и не довезли до больницы с её сердечным приступом — в отличие от десятков других людей, у Дина не было причины вздрагивать каждый раз, когда он вдыхал запах лекарств и медицинского спирта.

— У нас есть минут пятнадцать. — Кастиэль подошёл и остановился рядом с ним у стойки регистрации. — Потом придётся возвращаться в часть.

Дин отстранённо кивнул, проводя пальцем по краешкам форм, которые заполнял для Сэма.

— Нужно было сразу туда ехать, — пробормотал он, стирая пот со лба.

Ему сильно хотелось переодеться в чистое и запрыгнуть в душ — любой, хотя бы общий для всех команд в части. Химзащита, конечно, помогла, и на коже не осталось никаких следов ядовитой дряни — или просто они ещё не были заметны, — но даже то, что он умылся холодной водой в туалете для посетителей, не помогло избавиться от пота и гари.

Кастиэль издал какой-то странный звук: Дин сказал бы, что это был хриплый смешок, но он помнил его обычный смех. Это было что-то другое.

— Конечно, — кивнул Кастиэль. — Чтобы ты извёл Бобби до такой степени, что ему захотелось бы тебя придушить.

— Я не… — вскинулся Дин.

— Ты — да, — отрезал Кас. — Ты забыл, что я — «идиот с мозгами пернатого, который понятия не имеет, как нужно кого-то лечить»?

В другой ситуации Дин, наверное, покраснел бы, но сейчас на это не оставалось ни сил, ни эмоций.

— Прости, — сказал он, вспомнив, что говорил по пути в больницу, а потом отошёл от стойки и уселся в кресло для ожидания. Часы напротив показывали половину двенадцатого. У них оставалось минут семь, после которых Бобби точно начнёт названивать с вопросами, где они застряли, и приказами тащить свои задницы обратно в часть.

Сэм был в порядке — наверное. Он сидел в задней части скорой, которую Кастиэль вёл в сторону ближайшей больницы, и тихо матерился, прижимая руку к ободранному об асфальт виску. Дина это всё равно не успокаивало, он хотел получить отчёт от врачей — хотя бы общий, самый простой, чтобы только знать…

Знать, что не получится, как с Бенни.

— Я знаю это выражение лица, — поморщился Кастиэль. — Оставь муки совести на другое время, пожалуйста. «Я не вытащил, я не успел, вместо него должен был быть я, это моя вина, Бенни, а не Сэм, я не достоин»… Всё слишком очевидно. Я не собираюсь сидеть рядом, пока ты самоубиваешься. Для этого ещё неподходящее время суток, и алкоголя в радиусе досягаемости я не вижу. Медицинский спирт, кажется, будет немного чересчур.

— Помнишь, ты говорил, что хотел пойти в мозгоправы? — отстранённо спросил Дин, глядя на медленно переползавшую с одной отметки на другую стрелку часов.

В чём-то Кастиэль был прав, а в чём-то — совсем нет. Во всяком случае, так казалось Дину. Внутри была скорее пустота, выжженная взрывом и страхом. Ещё немного, конечно, и её заполнит чувство вины, и лучше бы ему до этого времени добраться до дома и вытащить из бара любимую бутылку «Джека».

— Да. — Кастиэль кивнул.

— Так вот, хорошо, что ты передумал, — повернулся к нему Дин. — У тебя бы пациенты даже дважды не подумали бы перед прыжком с крыши.

В ответ ему выдавили кривую усмешку.

— Винчестер? — Дин вскинул взгляд: перед ними стояла женщина средних лет со стетоскопом на груди и с тонкой папкой в руках. — Пойдёмте, я расскажу, какой режим нужно соблюдать Сэму.

Дин обмяк в кресле самой настоящей медузой — если бы не Кастиэль, заехавший острым локтём ему в бок, он бы, наверное, и не поднялся на ноги в ближайшую минуту.

— Иди уже, — прошипел тот. — Нам пора возвращаться.

Дин покорно кивнул и поплёлся вслед за доктором.

Чего ему сейчас хотелось меньше всего — так это возвращаться.


	6. Планы и совпадения

В понедельник Эллен не открыла «Дом у дороги». Бар и так обычно не работал в этот день недели, но сегодня дело было в другом: здесь собралась вся часть.

Большинство пришли сразу после смены, не заходя домой, чтобы отоспаться и переодеться — Дин с Кастиэлем в их числе. Остальные подошли позже, когда за окнами начало темнеть, а Эллен наконец-то согласилась ставить перед посетителями не только крепкий чай с сахаром, но и виски с верхних полок, а коньяк плескала не только в кружки с чёрным кофе, но и в тщательно протёртые бокалы.

Они прощались.

Конечно, ещё предстояла официальная церемония: парадная форма, торжественные речи, благоговейная тишина, ничем не пахнущие блёклые цветы… Бенни эту херню никогда не любил. Он даже говорил всегда:  
— Парни, когда меня всё-таки накроет — не разводите церемоний. Посидите в «Доме», разойдитесь и вспоминайте потом как-нибудь по праздникам. Что-нибудь хорошее.

Справедливости ради, к этому времени он опрокидывал в себя уже далеко не первую порцию всё того же виски, и его слова предпочитали пропускать мимо ушей: Бенни после выпитого всегда тянуло на мрачные откровения о жизни и депрессивную музыку.

Пропускать-то пропускали, но не запомнить и не вспомнить сейчас — не смогли.

К тому моменту, как в бар зашёл Сэм, которого выписали из больницы после контрольных суток осмотра, Дин уже мало что соображал. Он сидел за угловым столом между Руфусом и Кастиэлем, под бок которого и подвалился, и мутным взглядом смотрел за тем, как Бобби, положив подбородок на ладонь, под пристальным взглядом Эллен катал по барной стойке пустую рюмку.

Внутри была какая-то странная пустота. Там, где должно было плотно поселиться чувство потери, прочно обосновалась вина. Вина за то, что придумал эту идиотскую затею с автобусным люком. За то, что понимал: поступок Бенни спас жизнь не одному человеку. За то, что прекрасно осознавал: если бы внутри не оказался Бенни, то всё равно оказался бы кто-то другой из команды.

А большая часть вины, наверное, приходилась на то, что в задней части автобуса, запертый без возможности выбраться на свободу и спастись от огня, оказался не Сэм. Дин отказывался признаваться даже себе, насколько был за это благодарен — и от этого на душе становилось ещё херовее.

— Не грызи себя, — тихо сказала подошедшая к их столику Эллен. Дин поднял на неё немного мутный взгляд: выпитый на голодный желудок алкоголь давал о себе знать намного быстрее, чем обычно.

— Только не надо разыгрывать карту «он бы этого не хотел».

Эллен мягким движением забрала у него бокал, на дне которого оставалось немного виски. Дин не стал возражать.

— Не строй из себя идиота, — просто попросила она и отошла за стойку.

Дин закрыл глаза и уронил голову на скрещённые руки.

В «Доме» было тихо: слишком тихо не только для бара, но даже для части. Разговоры ни у кого не клеились, даже новички и спасательной, и пожарной команд, которые скорее боялись Бенни, чем уважали, переминались с ноги на ногу у стойки и не решались завести разговор. Экраны телевизоров были выключены, и Эллен не стала включать радио, где как раз сейчас наперебой кричали о случившейся трагедии.

Дин почувствовал, что ему становится трудно дышать.

Его плечи обхватила тёплая рука. Кастиэль легко сжал его левое плечо и оставил ладонь на том же месте, обжигая через тонкую ткань футболки.

— Спасибо, — тихо произнёс Дин, не поднимая головы — чтобы Кастиэль его точно не услышал.

Сэм негромко откашлялся, останавливаясь около стойки со своей порцией виски в руках. Ему нельзя было пить — врачи его, конечно, отпустили, но, тем не менее, с нагрузкой в виде набора чётких инструкций.

Он обвёл взглядом всех собравшихся. Дин был почти уверен, что вслед за этим последует длинная речь, но вместо этого Сэм просто сказал:

— За Бенни.

* * *

Дин не помнил, кто довёз его до дома и помог добраться до постели.

Ему снились пожирающие всё вокруг языки пламени, тонкие детские крики, и Бенни, с которого лоскутами слезала обгоревшая кожа.

* * *

— Не то чтобы я хотел показаться бездушной сволочью, — сказал Сэм на следующий день, — но боюсь, как бы у нас не возникло ещё больше проблем.

Для разнообразия сегодня сидели не в «Доме у дороги»: после вчерашнего туда идти абсолютно не хотелось. Они взяли по сэндвичу с горячим кофе в ближайшей закусочной и устроились недалеко от части.

Проверки, которые устраивал Кроули, судя по всему, требовали индивидуальных собеседований с каждым членом команд пожарных и спасателей, а ещё с парамедиками. Провести их во время смены не получалось из-за постоянных вызовов. Поэтому пришлось тащиться в часть в выходной и высиживать допросы в тёмном кабинете Бобби, вздрагивая, когда под потолком разливалась сирена.

— Зачем говорить, что не хочешь быть бездушной сволочью, и тут же именно так себя и вести? — пробормотал Дин, откусывая большой кусок белого хлеба с прослойкой из шпината, помидоров и индейки.

— Вообще-то именно так все и делают, — заметил Кастиэль. Он сидел спиной к столу, положив на него локти, и, щурясь, смотрел в небо.

— Заткнись, — огрызнулся Дин. — Мы уже выяснили, что мозгоправ из тебя хреновый. Неоднократно.

Джо неловко улыбнулась.

— Я видел, как Бобби с Кроули разговаривали, — сменил тему Кастиэль, развернувшись лицом к собеседникам. — Скажем так… у них явно присутствуют личные разногласия.

— Вот об этом я и хотел поговорить, — вздохнул Сэм, делая глоток кофе. — Я попросил Джессику узнать, можно ли что-то накопать на Кроули.

— Я весь внимание. — Дин подался вперёд, забыв про кофе. Джо одобрительно присвистнула.

— Вынужден тебя разочаровать. — Сэм покрутил в руках стаканчик. — Новости не лучшие. Этот проект финансирует Люцифер. Помнишь такого?

Дин тяжело сглотнул.

Ещё бы он не помнил.

Два года назад всё почти полетело под откос. Когда Сэм попал в свою первую серьёзную передрягу во время вызова, всё обошлось достаточно невинно: да, нужно было делать операцию на бедре, и да, врачи не исключали возможности, что ему придётся расстаться с работой в команде спасателей как минимум на пару лет, но этого не случилось. Операция прошла без сучка без задоринки, Сэма выписали, назначив сеансы физиотерапии, и через несколько недель он вернулся на рабочее место.

Вот только оказалось, что он подсел на обезболивающие. Дин, наверное, так об этом и не узнал бы, если бы на очередном вызове Сэм не сплоховал. Он тогда превысил дозу, потому что прописанное количество таблеток, которые он уже должен был закончить принимать, не помогало, и едва сумел вовремя вытащить парня из какого-то горящего здания — Дин уже даже не помнил, что конкретно это был за вызов.

Проблема была в другом.

Парень отделался ожогами второй степени и отравлением лёгких: не слишком тяжёлые последствия для того, кто перенёс масштабный пожар. Но его отец, которого Дин вытащил собственноручно, так не считал. Казалось, Люцифер поставил себе целью докопаться до тех, кто принимал участие в той операции: он использовал все рычаги, которые мог, как не слишком популярный, но достаточно влиятельный политик. В ход пошёл и профсоюз, и приукрашенные страшилки для прессы, и заявления в полицию.

В части стоял хаос, Бобби рвал и метал, все строем ходили на медосмотры и доказывали свою компетентность.

А потом, однажды после смены, к нему пришёл Сэм.

— Чем ты вообще думал? — Дин тогда метался по своей квартире, в ярости натыкаясь на идиотский журнальный столик и подставку для телевизора.

Сэм сидел на диване, повесив голову, и вертел в руках оранжевую баночку с продолговатыми таблетками. Если бы в Дине жила склонность к драматичным жестам, он обязательно вырвал бы её у брата из рук и выбросил куда-нибудь в окно.

— Где ты вообще это взял? — устало спросил он, наконец, тоже присаживаясь на диван.

— Руби согласилась помочь, — пожал плечами Сэм.

Дин провёл рукой по лицу и откинулся на спинку. Конечно, Руби. Она работала в аптеке в одной из городских больниц — именно там, где оперировали Сэма — и, кажется, готова была сделать всё, чтобы заполучить его к себе в койку. Сэм, в лучших своих традициях, этого абсолютно не замечал — но ситуацией воспользоваться сумел. И нет чтобы в благих целях.

— Джесс знает? — поинтересовался Дин.

Сэм покачал головой.

— Я ей ещё не говорил, — тихо ответил он.

Дин кивнул сам себе.

— Тащи свою задницу домой, — велел он, — рассказывай всё Джесс, а потом мы вместе будем решать, что теперь делать. Надеюсь, у тебя хватило ума не сдавать медицинские тесты до того, как ты поделился с нами потрясающими новостями о своей вовлеченности в местный наркобизнес?

По мрачному взгляду Сэма Дин тогда так и не понял: ему просто не понравилась шутка, или этот придурок всё-таки сдал тесты.

Как выяснилось, сдал. Дин уже ничего не мог сделать, разве что в части прикрывать до последнего, рассказав всё Бобби, и выцарапывать повторные осмотры — при условии того, что у Сэма вышло бы полностью соскочить с обезболивающих до назначенного срока.

А вот у Джессики получилось: Дин до сих пор не знал, что именно и как она сделала для того, чтобы первые результаты тестов пришли на стол к Люциферу чистыми. Тот рвал и метал, когда комиссия признала, что никаких нарушений зафиксировано не было, и дело быстро замяли.

Тогда засветилась Джессика, тогда засветились они с Сэмом, а сейчас Дин начинал терять нить происходящего: всё свивалось в какой-то слишком тесный клубок.

— Когда я выбирал себе профессию, — проворчал он, уткнувшись подбородком в подставленную ладонь, — то рассчитывал, что она будет ближе скорее к голливудским блокбастерам, чем к мыльным операм на дневном NBC.

Сэм сочувственно кивнул.

— Мне начинает казаться, что я теряю нить разговора, — заметил Кастиэль, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. — Что я пропустил?

— Много всего, — махнула рукой Джо, — я тоже иногда не врубаюсь.

— В общем, я могу сказать вам две вещи. — Сэм быстро перевёл разговор в нужное русло. — Одну хорошую и одну плохую.

— Поделись с аудиторией, — поднял на него взгляд Дин.

— Во-первых, — лекторским тоном начал Сэм, а потом махнул рукой и быстро закончил, — мы с Джесс проверили, откуда ноги растут. Они действительно пытаются перебрасывать средства в бюджете, чтобы у сенатора получились прекрасные показатели перед выборами.

Дин подозревал, что там всё было несколько сложнее, но не стал вмешиваться — в конце концов, в политике из них разбирался только Сэм, если считать его детскую мечту стать сначала юристом, а потом сенатором.

— Так что полностью личной вендеттой это назвать сложно.

— Почему мне тогда кажется, что Кроули получит дополнительные очки, если закроет именно нас? — пробормотал Дин, рассматривая собственные пальцы.

— Личная вендетта? — удивлённо приподнял брови Кастиэль. — Хотелось бы услышать причины.

— Потом, — отмахнулся Дин, — это давно неважно.

Сэм замялся и неловко улыбнулся.

— А что хорошего накопала Джесс?

— А, это да, — приободрился Сэм, — она накопала что-то на Гордона, поэтому, судя по всему, профсоюз всё-таки почешется и примет хоть какие-то меры.

— Хоть что-то, — вздохнул Дин.

Кофе уже остыл, и он одним глотком допил противные остатки, почти не поморщившись.

— Я так понимаю, на этом возможности Джесс что-то сделать заканчиваются?

— Боюсь, что да.

— Значит, будем разбираться своими силами. — Дин швырнул стаканчик в урну в нескольких метрах от стола, за которым они расположились. — Не привыкать.

— Я, пожалуй, поговорю с братом. — Кастиэль посмотрел на часы, плотно обхватывавшие кожаным ремешком его запястье, и поднялся на ноги. — Может, он сможет чем-нибудь помочь. В конце концов, расставаться с… вами мне совсем не улыбается.

— Эм, братом? — переспросил Дин, удивлённо вскинув брови. — С каких это пор у тебя есть братья? И чем он нам поможет?

— Он мой двоюродный брат, — слегка поморщился Кастиэль. — Чем-то напоминает тебя. — Он окинул Дина оценивающим взглядом. — Такой же идиот, только ростом поменьше.

— Эй! — возмущённо вскинулся Дин, а Джо тихо хмыкнула.

— Мне пора. — Кастиэль закинул лямку рюкзака на плечо и быстро пошёл к припаркованной неподалёку машине. — Увидимся! — махнул он рукой уже с расстояния в несколько метров.

— Я тоже, наверное, пойду. — Джо поднялась с места и потянулась. — Мама просила помочь сегодня.

— Ты всё ещё не урезала количество смен? — нахмурился Дин.

Джо пожала плечами.

— Если нас не закроют, то мои перспективы улучшатся. А если… в общем, пока не урезала, — скомкано закончила она и, махнув рукой на прощание, быстро зашагала к автобусной обстановке.

— Ты предложишь ей место Бенни? — спросил Дин, глядя ей вслед.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не имею права что-то ей предлагать, основываясь на личном решении, — ответил Сэм безжизненным голосом. — И ещё ты знаешь, что она не получит это место. У тебя в отряде — да. Не в спасателях.

Дин помолчал. Он, конечно, знал, что «самые лучшие», уходившие в спасатели, точно не включали в себя девчонку-новичка, но почему-то хотелось, чтобы у Джо получилось то, что обычно считалось невозможным.

— Пробежка? — наконец, спросил он.

Сэм кивнул.

Идти домой и расходиться по пустым квартирам никому не хотелось.


	7. Пробки и столкновения

На пляже было тихо и спокойно. Дин даже сказал бы — безмятежно: в этой части города не было ни дискотек, ни круглосуточных кафешек, сюда приходили сёрферы ловить волны на рассвете да по вечерам гуляли влюблённые парочки. Наверное.

Но сейчас время уже перевалило за час ночи, и пляж был абсолютно пустынным.

Зато с другой стороны набережной в старом двухэтажном кирпичном здании, похожем на заброшенные почтовые склады, гремела громкая музыка и слышались какие-то странные хлопки.

Ещё оттуда доносились истошные крики.

— Иногда меня поражает людской идиотизм, — бесстрастно припечатал Кастиэль, доставая носилки.

— Иногда меня поражает твоё отношение к роду человеческому, — отозвался Дин, натягивая каску и оглядываясь.

К нему тут же подбежал какой-то парень: у пиджака оторван рукав, волосы растрепались, а на лице застыло выражение ужаса.

— Мы, просто, у нас была вечеринка… — затараторил он, прерываясь через каждое слово, чтобы сделать глубокий тяжёлый вдох. Дин подавил желание встряхнуть его за плечи и попросить говорить медленнее и внятнее: на это всё равно ушло бы слишком много драгоценного времени. — А потом начались какие-то взрывы, и дым, и все начали паниковать, а двери слишком узкие…

— Достаточно, — кивнул Дин и подтолкнул парня к Кастиэлю. — Проверь, дым был простой или с химией, — попросил он его.

С другой стороны скорой Мэг уже тоже занималась кем-то из пострадавших.

Бобби направлял Сэма, который вместе с Руфусом подтаскивал лестницу к одному из окон второго этажа: там, вскрикивая от страха, повисла какая-то девчонка на огромных платформах.

Дин подошёл к главному входу. Стеклянные двери не были такими уж узкими, но в них образовалась плотнейшая пробка: в проёме застряло около пяти человек, на спины которых тоже напирали люди. Некоторые почти в буквальном смысли пытались пролезть по головам, не переставая причитать, вскрикивать и звать на помощь.

Они напоминали кучу зомби: со своими безумными выражениями лиц, протянутыми вперёд руками и безрассудным, отчаянным стремлением добраться до цели. Разве что вместо сиплого рычания издавали высокие крики.

— Слишком плотно, — ответил Гарт на его вопросительный взгляд. Они с Джо и вправду пытались вытянуть кого-то из скопившейся пробки, но, судя по всему, у них получилось бы скорее оторвать незадачливому гуляке руку, чем вызволить его на свободу.

— Оставайся пока здесь, — кивнул Дин. Над головами послышался лязг: подняв взгляд, Дин увидел, что лестницу наконец-то приставили к нужному месту, и Сэм, удерживавший девчонку за руку, помогал ей закрепиться на перекладинах. — Пойдём, поищем заднюю дверь, — позвал он Джо.

Чёрный вход обнаружился быстро: пришлось протиснуться по узкому проходу между этим складом и каким-то ангаром совсем захудалого вида, а потом Дин, воспользовавшись ломом, без особых проблем сорвал ржавый замок. К счастью, дверь открывалась внутрь: Дин серьёзно опасался, что в проходе между зданиями просто не хватило бы места для того, чтобы распахнуть её настежь.

— Бобби, мне нужны ребята, отправляй к северной стене и налево по переулку. Мы разберём пробку изнутри.

— Понял, — донёсся до него ответ. — Не забывайте про маски. Кастиэль говорит, что следов отравления у никого из пострадавших пока не обнаружили, но рисковать нельзя.

— Принято. — Дин кивнул, забыв, что Бобби не мог его видеть.

Они с Джо натянули маски и вошли в помещение.

Внутри играла светомузыка, яркие лучи вспыхивали и гасли в такт битам какого-то шаблонного «тунц-тунц», неприятно отдававшегося в голове. Дин не отказался бы отрядить Джо, чтобы она вырубила эту гадость, заодно найдя нормальный выключатель, но он сильно подозревал, что обычного света, тем более рабочего, на этих складах давно уже не было. Поэтому легче было игнорировать музыку, но видеть хоть что-то.

— Джо, возьми кого-нибудь из парней и начинайте выводить через задний ход тех, кого сможете, — приказал Дин.

По всему помещению действительно попадались отдельные люди, которые не принимали участия в общей давке: скорее всего, это были те, кто оказался ближе всего к взорвавшимся предметам. Вначале они были слишком дезориентированы для того, чтобы паниковать и пытаться прорваться к выходу, а потом просто не стали этого делать. Все такие одиночки кашляли, сгибаясь почти пополам, и сидели или лежали на полу, подвывая и прижимая ладони к глазам.

— Вот поэтому полиция и предупреждает, — проворчал рядом с ним Руфус, — что такие… рейвы всегда плачевно заканчиваются.

Дин не стал ничего не говорить, но молча с ним согласился.

К счастью, в этот раз собралось не настолько много народа, чтобы поддавшаяся панике толпа смогла причинить кому-то существенный вред: никого не придавили, не затоптали и не приложили о стену с излишней силой. Это уже было очень хорошо.

Ещё лучше было то, что кроме несчастной девицы, которую Сэм спустил на землю, никто не рванул по обваливающимся лестницам на второй этаж в попытке выбраться наружу через не закрытые решётками окна. Это решало сразу несколько проблем.

— Давайте, — Дин кивнул парням, — начинаем разгребать эту кучу.

— Дин! — услышал он голос Джо и обернулся.

Та протягивала ему какой-то баллончик со снятым колпачком. Дин подошёл поближе, прочитал надпись и, чертыхнувшись, приподнял маску.

— Бобби, — потянулся он к рации, — отбой. Никакой химии, это простые перцовые баллончики. Нашлась, видимо, пара шутников…

— Принято, — отозвался тот.

Дин кивнул Джо, отложил баллончик на покрытый пылью подоконник и поспешил на помощь тем, кто уже начал аккуратно вытаскивать людей из образовавшегося затора.

Внутри крики слышны были меньше: возможно, дело было в том, что громче всего кричали те, кто находился в первых рядах и на кого приходилось больше всего давления — а может, просто только их лица не прижимались к частям тел соседей по несчастью, и потому лишь они могли издавать какие-то звуки.

— Спокойнее, спокойнее, — мягко уговаривал Дин, размыкая мёртвую хватку какого-то парня в надетой задом наперёд бейсболке. Тот вцепился в чьё-то запястье — скорее всего, своей девушки, — с такой силой, что Дин не мог её вызволить. — Всё будет хорошо, сейчас мы вас отсюда выведем.

Паника потихоньку стихала: те, кто застрял сзади, видели и слышали прибывших спасателей, а те, кто были на самой границе склада и улицы, видели, как пострадавших подводили к карете скорой помощи и быстро осматривали.

Они работали слажено, но Дин был уверен, что прошло как минимум минут пятнадцать до того момента, как у него получилось подобраться к первым рядам.

— У вас там много ещё? — прохрипел по рации Бобби.

— Человек двадцать, — отозвался Дин. Руфус рядом с ним кивнул, показывая, что скоро можно будет начинать сворачиваться. — Это уже быстро, — добавил он, — середину мы растащили. Но предупреди ребят, пусть будут готовы срезать двери. Надеюсь, до этого не дойдёт.

— Принято, — подтвердил Бобби, и Дин ещё расслышал, как он приказал Сэму готовить инструменты перед тем, как отключить рацию.

Ещё минут через десять он, прихватив с собой три найденных в помещении баллончика, вышел на улицу и с наслаждением вдохнул полной грудью свежий ночной воздух.

— Будем считать это нашим успехом, — хлопнул его по плечу Сэм. — Правда, Кас?

Кастиэль кивнул: он всё ещё сосредоточенно накладывал кому-то повязку на руку, но каталка стояла пустой, а сам он не выглядел расстроенным.

— Пара переломов и ушибов, максимум — трещины в рёбрах, — довольно подтвердил он, заканчивая с работой. — Сейчас прокатимся, забросим их в ближайшую больницу, но в целом ребятам очень сильно повезло.

Дин с облегчением выдохнул, чувствуя, что начинает расслабляться. Он не был Руфусом и не считал, что молодёжные гуляния вечно заканчиваются проблемами, но прекрасно знал, что может натворить подвыпившая паникующая толпа. Им действительно сильно повезло, если всё на самом деле обстояло так, как заверял Кастиэль.

— Ну и прекрасно. — Дин украдкой зевнул. — Когда выдвигаемся?

— Мэг заканчивает с последней парочкой. — Бобби появился за его спиной совершенно бесшумно: Дин вздрогнул бы от неожиданности, но он привык к тому, что пропускать тихие шаги шефа в бесконечном шуме вызовов было нормой. — Гарт разбирает аппаратуру, нечего ей здесь работать. Сейчас подъедут копы, и можем отправляться.

— Что-то долго они, — удивился Сэм, посмотрев на часы. — Мы здесь прилично провозились.

Бобби пожал плечами.

— Ты же их знаешь: какой смысл волноваться по поводу таких мелочей, раз уж мы всё равно здесь.

Его голос звучал раздражённо, и Дин прекрасно его понимал — из-за таких мелочей возникало куда больше проблем, чем хотелось бы ему самому. Проблем, которые вполне могли перерасти в нераскрытые дела на столах полицейского департамента: наркотики, сексуальные домогательства, полный комплект.

— А вот и они, — довольно отметил Сэм.

Дин обернулся: в переулок действительно протискивалась полицейская машина. Сирена была выключена, и только отсветы мигалок раскрашивали кирпичные стены в оттенки красного и синего.

— Ну хоть так, — вздохнул он. — Давайте, по машинам.

Он забрался на переднее сидение и захлопнул дверь, не дожидаясь, пока остальные последуют его примеру.

* * *

Остаток смены прошёл спокойно. Кастиэль ушёл в заднюю комнату и уснул на своей койке, Сэм с Гартом лениво щёлкали каналы, пытаясь отыскать что-то приличное на ночном телевидении, Бобби с Руфусом то ли разговаривали, то ли играли в старые карты в кабинете шефа.

Сам Дин воспользовался моментом, чтобы подновить краску на машине: золотистые буквы, складывавшие надпись «Часть 67», и «Импала» на импровизированном гербе немного потёрлись. Он вытащил пару баночек из шкафа с хозяйственными инструментами, достал несколько кистей и принялся за работу. Конечно, хорошо было бы заняться этим при солнечном свете, но приходилось пользоваться тем, что есть.

Следующий вызов выдался только в половину шестого утра, и когда они вернулись в часть, время подбиралось к семи часам.

— Приготовить завтрак? — спросила Джо, широко зевая.

Дин, как раз в этот момент смотревший на неё, не смог удержаться и тоже зевнул, прикрыв рот рукой.

— Не нужно, — ответил за него Кастиэль. — Продукты всё равно закончились, нужно будет заехать купить перед следующей сменой.

— Понял, — лениво махнул рукой уже упавший обратно на диван Сэм, которому чаще всего доставалась задача пройтись по магазинам и купить всё нужное. Дину даже не приходилось увиливать: никто из команды не хотел питаться разогретыми пиццами и лазаньей ещё и на работе, когда были другие варианты, а ничего другого выбирать самостоятельно он так и не научился.

— Как закончились? — удивилась Джо. — А это тогда что? — она указала на запертый на замок сетчатый контейнер, в котором громоздилась груда консервов, круп и свежих овощей.

— А, это для следующей смены, — объяснил Дин. — Они уже запаслись. Не советую покушаться на их продукты.

— Тогда ладно, — Джо снова зевнула. — Я, пожалуй, обойдусь хлопьями.

— Не убирай молоко, — попросил Кастиэль, подходя поближе и начиная колдовать над кофеваркой.

— Ладно.

Под шумок Дин ускользнул к себе в кабинет. Он уже ничего не соображал: конец смены всегда выдавался самым тяжёлым. Усталость давала о себе знать, мыслить трезво и быстро реагировать не получалось. Вызовы, конечно, встряхивали каждого и сбивали дремоту, но в периоды ожидания накатывала сонливость, от которой зачастую не получалось избавиться даже очень крепким кофе.

Безрезультатно попытавшись разобраться с формами, которые требовали его внимания, Дин бросил это дело и завалился на кровать, не снимая ботинок. Может, получится подремать хотя бы чуть-чуть…

Ему снился Бенни: он ухмылялся своей кривой ухмылкой, держал в зубах сигарету и салютовал Дину привычным жестом.

Бенни вдруг оказался рядом и, протянув руку, положил ее Дину на плечо.

— Вот ты где, — не своим, но знакомым голосом произнёс он, встряхнул Дина за плечо, и тот рывком сел на кровати, прогоняя остатки сна и отмахиваясь от тяжёлой руки. — Пойдём в конференц-зал, Бобби хочет поговорить.

Дин проводил Кастиэля ошалелым взглядом и потряс головой. Стрелки больших чёрных часов показывали десять минут девятого: значит, он всё-таки отрубился и проспал до конца смены. Чёрт.

Времени на умывание не оставалось, и Дин не стал даже заглядывать в ванную. На кухне кто-то великодушно оставил ему кружку с горячим кофе, и Дин прихватил её с собой по пути в конференц-зал.

Там уже собрались все, кроме Бобби: кто-то сонно зевал, кто-то нервно переговаривался. Дин сел за передний стол рядом с Сэмом и обернулся: поймал настороженный взгляд прислонившегося к стене в задней части комнаты Кастиэля, посмотрел на нервно теребившую распущенные после смены волосы Джо, рассмотрел хмурую складку между бровей Руфуса.

Что бы ни собирался им сообщить Бобби, вряд ли новости окажутся хорошими.

— Доброе утро. — Бобби размашистым шагом вошёл в комнату и окинул всех уставшим взглядом. — Хотя мы с вами уже виделись, и ни черта оно не доброе. Поэтому сразу к делу. — Бобби развернул листок бумаги, который держал в руках, и обвёл взглядом притихшую смену. — Как вы все знаете, наша часть была одним из кандидатов на закрытие в связи с бюджетными сокращениями, — начал он. — Сегодня пришли результаты работы… комиссии. Я был уверен, что мистер Кроули посчитает нужным сообщить их самостоятельно, но, как видите, сегодня его здесь нет.

Бобби перевёл невидящий взгляд на бумажку, которую держал в руках, сделал глубокий вдох и зачитал:

— В связи с некомпетентностью некоторых служащих… так, пустая болтовня… и не предусмотренными регламентом действиями на вызовах, которые приводят к гибели сотрудников… — Бобби побледнел и сжал свободную руку в кулак.

Дин прикрыл глаза. Была бы возможность — он заткнул бы уши и, как ребёнок, начал бы напевать во всю глотку какое-нибудь «ла-ла-ла», только бы не слышать следующих слов, которые были уже неизбежными.

— Мы принимаем решение досрочно прекратить проверку, — закончил Бобби и поднял взгляд. — Если я правильно понял то, что здесь написано, — горько сказал он, — то нам с вами осталось провести вместе две смены.

— А потом? — раздался тихий, неуверенный голос. Дин обернулся и увидел Гарта, который нервно покусывал ногти на левой руке.

— А потом вам подберут места в прошедших проверку частях, — невесело улыбнулся Бобби. — Думаю, если у вас есть какие-то пожелания, самое время подать рапорт.

Дин ожидал, что комната наполнится гомоном: что будут переговариваться — непонимающе, зло или осуждающе, — обсуждать новости и делиться соображениями, но вместо этого вокруг него стояла мёртвая тишина.

Сэм сидел рядом, выпрямив спину и сжав кулаки так, что костяшки пальцев побелели. Бобби явно кусал губы и старался держаться, не позволяя себе потерять лицо. Обернуться и проверить, как выглядят остальные, Дин не решился.

— Так что… приятных вам выходных, — наконец, нарушил молчание Бобби и провёл рукой по лицу. — Жду вас здесь через сорок восемь часов. Нам надо придумать, как провести последнюю смену с помпой, так, ребята?

Закончив, он широким шагом вылетел из комнаты. Руфус, быстро поднявшись со своего места, последовал за ним.

Дин еле слышно застонал и уронил голову на руки.

Он очень хотел верить, что всё ещё спит на своей койке в лейтенантском офисе и вот-вот проснётся от надрывного звука сирены.

Вместо этого ему на плечо осторожно положили ладонь, и, подняв взгляд, он увидел, что рядом остановился Кас.

— Нужно поговорить, — сказал тот, кивнул Сэму и направился в сторону выхода.

Дин последовал за ним.


	8. Тупики и решения

В итоге в ближайшей закусочной они оказались вчетвером: Кастиэль хотел поговорить не только с самим Дином, но и с Сэмом, а Джо перехватила их уже у самого выхода, заявив, что у неё есть какие-то новости. Всегда было проще позволить ей что-то сделать, чем объяснить, почему нет, поэтому Дин даже не пытался сопротивляться.

Они заняли кабинку у дальнего окна. Кастиэль методично разрезал яичницу с беконом на маленькие кусочки и отправлял их в рот, Дин вяло ковырял пригоревшие блинчики с кленовым сиропом, а Сэм рассеянно потягивал какой-то протеиновый коктейль. Джо пила крепкий горячий чай без сахара — Дина кривило от одного запаха, а во рту начинало горчить.

— Мы чего-то ждём? — наконец, не выдержал Дин.

К этому моменту Кастиэль уже расправился со своей яичницей и начал внимательно наблюдать за прохожими на улице, Джо лихорадочно печатала кому-то сообщения, а Сэм отправился в уборную.

С того момента, как они переступили порог закусочной, за столиком стояла тишина: разве что заказы они назвали тихими, безжизненными голосами.

— Габриэль должен подойти, — ровно ответил Кастиэль. — С минуты на минуту.

— Габриэль? — приподнял брови Дин, двигаясь, чтобы уступить место вернувшемуся Сэму. — Твой брат?

— Он самый, — послышался весёлый голос.

Дин поднял взгляд: рядом с их столом, устало улыбаясь, стоял незнакомый мужчина.

— Давайте сразу к делу, — заявил он, усаживаясь рядом с Джо. Быстро сделав глоток кофе из чашки Кастиэля, он продолжил: — Кто такой я, вы знаете, кто такие вы, я представляю. Не вижу смысла тратиться на церемонии.

— Пока ты выдавал эту тираду, могли бы и познакомиться, — заметил Сэм, с интересом разглядывая нового собеседника.

Габриэль ухмыльнулся.

— Предпочитаю знакомиться с файлами, они меньше врут. Ну и скажите мне, Дин и Сэм Винчестеры, чем вы так насолили нашему многоуважаемому сенатору?

Дин переглянулся с Сэмом.

— Мы, эм, вытащили его семью из пожара? — осторожно сказал он. — Года два назад?

— Я в курсе, — кивнул Габриэль. — Потому и интересуюсь. Семья его жива-здорова, разве что сына потаскали по больницам, и то явно ради спокойствия папаши, а не из необходимости. Что делает эту историю ещё более интересной. — Он откинулся на спинку стула, подозвал официантку, подождал, пока та примет его заказ — бургер, который даже Дин не стал бы есть в это время суток, — и только потом продолжил. — Но примерно с того вызова ему очень начали мешать пожарные части, да и, помнится, в своё время он очень кем-то из вас интересовался.

Дин промолчал и запихнул в рот кусок блинчика.

— Впрочем, — Габриэль жадно следил за тем, как несли к столу его заказ, — мне, в принципе, абсолютно всё равно. Дело в другом. — Он впился зубами в свой бургер, и следующую фразу Дин едва разобрал. — Он всё делает абсолютно законно.

Кастиэль поморщился, когда ему на рукав попала смешанная с жирным соусом слюна, аккуратно взял салфетку и промакнул ткань. Габриэль закатил глаза, и Дин невольно почувствовал симпатию к этому парню — они действительно походили на братьев, хотя ровно никакого внешнего сходства между ними он не видел.

— Это решение принято его штабом. — Габриэль всё-таки прожевал кусок перед тем, как снова заговорить. — Все документы они проводят официально, так что нужно почесаться и начать искать, чего никто пока ещё не делал. На первый взгляд там не подкопаешься, как ни старайся.

Дин прикрыл глаза и тяжело сглотнул. Он не ожидал, конечно, что брат Кастиэля появится и исправит всё каким-то чудом. Но ещё не успели уложиться в сознании предыдущие сокрушающие новости, как хрупкая надежда, которая всё ещё держала Дина на плаву, тоже стала разрушаться с невероятной скоростью.

— А Кроули? — тихо спросил Сэм. Он сжал свой стакан с коктейлем так сильно, что Дину казалось, будто стекло вот-вот лопнет.

Джо молчала и, кажется, быстро печатала кому-то под столом.

— С Кроули можно работать, — согласился Габриэль и прожевал ещё кусок. — В смысле, на него точно можно что-нибудь накопать, как минимум, уклонение от налогов. Вы видели, как этот парень живёт?

Дин покачал головой.

— Ну вот точно не так, как указывает в своей декларации. — Габриэль покачал головой. — Мне на такое в жизни не заработать… Впрочем, ладно, — махнул рукой он. — Не в этом дело. Я не знаю, кто из них главный и кто имеет на другого влияние. Проект внёс Люцифер, работу Кроули оплачивает штат, можно попробовать подёргать много ниточек. Но на это нужно время. Много времени, а ещё, желательно, средства. Насколько я понимаю, у вас ни того, ни другого нет.

Дин невесело хмыкнул.

Даже если бы они собрали средства с каждого в части, даже если бы этого по какой-то случайности хватило — времени у них уже не оставалось.

— И что, ничего?.. — начал Сэм, но Габриэль прервал его, покачав головой.

— Мне очень жаль. Вы хорошие парни, Касси мне много рассказывал, но я здесь ничего поделать не могу. Простите.

Габриэль доел остатки своего завтрака в полной тишине. Сэм аккуратно складывал из салфетки какое-то подобие оригами, хотя получалось у него не особо, Дин водил пальцем по столу, собирая капельки прилипавшего к столешнице сиропа, а Джо не отрывалась от телефона.

— Ладно, — наконец неловко улыбнулся Габриэль, отодвинул тарелку и начал подниматься на ноги. — Приятно было с вами познакомиться вживую, но мне пора.

— Погоди, — вскинула голову Джо. — Похоже, у нас тут сдвинулось с мёртвой точки.

Габриэль удивлённо приподнял брови и уселся обратно. Кастиэль подвинулся к краю сидения, внимательно глядя на Джо, Сэм тоже не сводил с неё взгляда, а Дин чувствовал себя так, будто катался на русских горках: в животе ухнуло, как будто кабинка снова набрала ход перед очередной мёртвой петлёй.

— Помните Кевина? Моего парня? — спросила Джо. Дин нахмурился: она точно с кем-то приходила на последний благотворительный ужин, кажется, мелкого парнишку с азиатскими корнями действительно звали Кевином, но к чему… — Он не так давно начал работать у Люцифера, — пояснила Джо. — Закончил практику после университета и теперь остался на постоянной основе.

Дин заинтересованно кивнул. Человек внутри — это уже прекрасно.

— Его, конечно, к стадии подготовки законопроектов ещё не допускают, — рассказывала Джо, — в смысле, внесения предложений, я вечно путаюсь в терминах, но дело вот в чём. Он согласился помочь.

— Помочь в чём? — удивлённо посмотрел на неё Сэм. — Не пойми меня неправильно, я ничего против Кевина не имею, но…

— Составить сводки общественного мнения, — весело сказала Джо. — Они не сделали этого перед тем, как вносить проект — или сделали, но сфабриковали результаты, неважно. Главное в другом: общественность до сих пор не знает, что происходит. Если Гордон и профсоюз начнут что-то делать, как обещали — это уже будет немалый шаг вперёд, но Кевин может предоставить другое. Опросы общественного мнения — в сети и на улицах города, — подпись петиций онлайн, защитные акции… Он всё это проделывал, это, по сути, его профессия.

— Ты хочешь сказать, он будет этим заниматься? — вскинул брови Сэм.

— Никуда не денется, — пожала плечами Джо.

Дин прикрыл ладонью невольную улыбку. Джо явно вертела своим парнем, как ей желалось.

— У него есть друзья, которые тоже согласны помочь — поверьте, в этом городе спасатели многих повытаскивали из передряг, — так что начнут они сегодня же.

— Что требуется от нас? — мягко спросил её Кастиэль, направляя разговор в более практичное русло.

— Не слишком много, — покачала головой Джо. — Официальные заявления с нашей стороны теперь будут исходить только от профсоюза, так что можно напомнить Гордону, что ему нужно делать, желательно в жёсткой форме. — За столом послышались смешки: Уокера не любил, кажется, никто в городе. Как с такой поддержкой он выиграл выборы — оставалось всеобщей загадкой. — Так что никаких новых видео или интервью, если он не велит этим заняться. Но материала и так хватит, так что следите за сетью и будьте на связи.

— Есть, капитан! — козырнул Дин, за что тут же получил шутливый тычок в бок.

— Если получится найти что-то на Кроули, это было бы прекрасно, — заметил Сэм, переводя взгляд на Габриэля, который выглядел несколько удивлённым. — В смысле, даже если удастся внушить Люциферу, что необходимо дать задний ход проекту, исполнитель…

— Исполнителя всё равно нужно убрать, — кивнул Габриэль, — тем более, если неизвестно, кто из них тянет на себя одеяло. Я понял. Всё, теперь мне точно пора. — Он взглянул на часы и нахмурился. — Уже опаздываю. Будьте на связи.

Он ещё раз кивнул, взлохматил волосы Кастиэлю, который постарался увернуться от его руки с недовольным выражением лица, и вышел на улицу.

— Я, пожалуй, тоже пойду. — Сэм знаком попросил официантку принести счёт. — Загляну к Джесс, она вроде должна давать какое-то интервью по поводу того случая с поездом, помнишь, Дин?

Дин отстранённо кивнул — он понятия не имел, с каким случаем с каким поездом Джессика была связана, да и не хотел вспоминать. Сейчас это не имело первостепенного значения.

— В общем, попрошу её упомянуть нашу роль и навалившиеся на героев проблемы, все дела. — Сэм хлопнул Дина по плечу и улыбнулся Кастиэлю. — Увидимся вечером.

Оплатив свою часть счёта, он вышел из закусочной, на ходу доставая телефон.

— Ну что, по домам? — зевнув, спросил Кастиэль.

— Я да, — ухмыльнулся Дин. — А вот ты, — он ткнул пальцем в Кастиэля, — сейчас идёшь вместе со мной, будем мониторить сеть и ждать звонка от твоего братца. Один я или засну мордой в клавиатуру, или накручу себя до невозможности и буду беситься. Замечания, вопросы, предложения?

— Как скажешь, Дин, — кивнул Кастиэль. — Мы проведём день в нервном безделье, если тебе станет от этого легче.

— И да, «Касси», серьёзно? — фыркнул Дин, за что тут же схлопотал не обещающий ничего хорошего суровый взгляд и вполне ощутимый подзатыльник.

Дин скорчил рожу, оплачивая остаток счёта.

* * *

Как и предсказывал Кас, особого толку от их бодрствования не было.

Они бок о бок сидели на диване в гостиной, щёлкая каналы и периодически утыкаясь в свои телефоны.

Кастиэль время от времени заваривал купленный по дороге в круглосуточном магазинчике крепкий чай с каким-то насыщенным, тёплым ароматом и лёгкой приятной горчинкой, оседавшей на языке. Он пошутил что-то насчёт графа в трущобах Сан-Франциско, за что получил тычок локтём под рёбра и приказание не оскорблять гостеприимный дом.

Пообедали они заказанной у «Тони» пиццей с ветчиной и грибами, и Дин старательно отводил взгляд от тянувшихся от куска пиццы к губам Каса полосок плавленого сыра.

К девяти часам вечера публикации в сети и на новостных каналах всё так же ограничивались банальным «По городу прокатилась волна слухов о сокращении количества пожарных частей. Под угрозой такие части, как…». Дин собрался было предложить поужинать едой на вынос из того самого тайского ресторанчика, но тут ему на плечо упала тёплая тяжесть — Кастиэль не выдержал и задремал, сполз по спинке дивана, навалившись на Дина.

Дин, не особо задумываясь, осторожно высвободил левую руку и обхватил Каса за плечи, поудобнее устраивая его голову у себя на груди. Почему-то не хотелось ни будить его, ни подниматься самому. Бессмысленно пялясь в телевизор, по которому показывали какой-то старый чёрно-белый фильм про войну, Дин моргал всё медленнее и в конце концов сам не заметил, как уснул.

* * *

Проснулся он уже где-то среди ночи: за окном было темно, экран телевизора светил в лицо статическими помехами, а всё тело ломило из-за неудобной позы. А ещё Кас, не поднимаясь с него, сонно бормотал в трубку: «Да, Гейб. Нет. Нет. Я не дома. Отрубился у Дина, всё нормально. Пошёл ты». Сбросив вызов и уронив руку с зажатым в ней мобильником на бедро Дину, Кас пробурчал:

— Тебе правда так удобно или всё же ляжешь нормально?

Дин, решив не ерепениться, выключил телевизор и вытянулся на диване во весь рост, так что Кас провалился между ним и спинкой дивана. Обняв его покрепче, Дин шепнул куда-то в темноволосую макушку:

— Спокойной ночи, Кас.

— И тебе, Дин.

Вслушиваясь в тихое мерное сопение, Дин думал, что, если их гениальный план не выгорит, он будет очень скучать по всему этому. По всем ним.


	9. Карточные домики

Свою официально предпоследнюю смену они начали с демонстрации.

Вернее, не совсем так: Дин успел переодеться, доесть последний пончик из традиционно купленной по дороге коробки, зайти поздороваться с Бобби и усесться перед телевизором, где как раз начинался сюжет о закрытии пожарных частей в Сан-Франциско, когда на улице послышались громкие голоса и скандирование.

— Шестьдесят седьмая! Шестьдесят седьмая!

— Это ещё что такое? — Дин перевёл взгляд на нахмурившегося Руфуса.

— Эй, да вы только посмотрите на это! — восхищённо воскликнул Гарт, и все, кто сидел в общей комнате, сорвались с мест, забыв про телевизор.

Перед частью и впрямь развернулось впечатляющее зрелище: несколько десятков человек шли по улице, сжимая в руках флажки с символом пожарных и самодельные плакаты с различными вариациями надписей вроде «Не дадим закрыть шестьдесят седьмую» и «Не допустим экономии ценой жизни людей».

Мальчишка, шедший в первом ряду с огромным плакатом, улыбнулся широкой улыбкой, в которой не хватало двух передних зубов. Дин сглотнул появившийся в горле ком: это был один из тех детей, кто ехал в столкнувшемся с фурой автобусе. Кажется, именно его Бенни вытащил первым.

— Как дела? — присел перед ним на корточки Дин.

Мальчик улыбнулся и смущённо прикрыл лицо ладонью. Дин засмеялся: получилось скорее грустно, чем благодарно.

— Благодарю, — послышался церемонный голос рядом с ним, и Дин перевёл взгляд: пожилая женщина вталкивала Кастиэлю в руки какую-то тару, от которой исходил божественный запах домашней еды. Дин её помнил: сердечный приступ во время совсем небольшого пожара в частном доме, который они тушили месяца два назад.

— А это тебе, — с другой стороны раздался громкий недовольный мяв, и тут Дин засмеялся по-настоящему: на руках у Сэма сидел немного подросший и явно очень раздражённый котёнок, которого тот вытащил из пожара несколько смен назад.

— Надо же, — выдохнул Бобби, тоже вышедший на улицу. — Я… я как-то не ожидал.

Он почесал затылок, не глядя на Дина, но тот и так видел, что шеф сдерживал навернувшиеся на глаза слёзы.

— Впечатляет, да? — заговорщицки прошептала Джо, бесшумно подкравшись сзади.

Дин подавил желание то ли подпрыгнуть и схватиться рукой за сердце, то ли отвесить Джо лёгкий подзатыльник, чтобы больше так не делала.

— Это их идея или Кевина? — тихо поинтересовался он.

— Идея — Кевина, — честно ответила Джо. — Он повесил объявление в сети, начал собирать людей и говорить, что кое-кто уже готов выходить на улицы. Но все они сами захотели прийти.

Дин улыбнулся.

Сами — это было самое главное.

— Давай, иди, — пихнула его в спину Джо, — купайся в лучах славы.

Дин улыбнулся, шутливо дёрнул её за выбившийся из пучка локон и шагнул вперёд.

Позади него завыла сирена.

— Скорая 39, машина 67, команда 15, обвал здания на Окдейл авеню.

— Ну или нет, — вздохнула Джо, первой направляясь к машине.

— Очистите выезд, пожалуйста! — крикнул Бобби, и люди начали спешно расходиться в стороны, освобождая место для машин.

— Ну, с богом, — тихо выдохнул Гарт, выруливая на проезжую часть.

Дин промолчал.

* * *

Дом на Окдейл авеню, казалось, сложился карточным домиком: он явно был совсем новым, наружные стены, выкрашенные в яркий цвет, ещё не успели потемнеть от пыли.

Там, где не осела поднявшаяся в воздух после обвала стен бетонная крошка, краски до сих пор почти резали глаза.

— Что произошло? — На этот раз Бобби приехал на место происшествия первым и, уже выскочив из машины, задавал вопросы какому-то мужчине средних лет в помятом твидовом пиджаке и со взъерошенными волосами.

— Там недавно началась стройка. — Мужчина ткнул пальцем куда-то в сторону перекрёстка. — И они, судя по всему, решили построить подземный паркинг, мы не знаем точно, но подключили какое-то тяжёлое оборудование, пробивали место, а дом, он просто…

Дальше Дин перестал слушать.

С архитектурными познаниями у него было не слишком хорошо: сложнее всего ему было готовиться к лейтенантским экзаменам именно по этой части. Слишком много расчётов и ненужной информации для каждого действия. Сейчас он тоже дожидался указаний Бобби.

— Внутри много людей? — тем временем продолжал расспросы Бобби.

— Весь дом отведён под квартиры, пустующих нет. — Мужчина испуганно посмотрел на него. — Я не знаю, кто из жильцов был дома.

— С учётом времени суток будем надеяться, что их там не слишком много, — вздохнул Сэм. — У строительной компании офис в соседнем здании, — ответил он на невысказанный вопрос Дина. — Вот и примчались раньше нас: выясняют, стоит ли им бояться за свои задницы.

— Стоит, — решительно сказал нахмурившийся Кастиэль. — Но это может подождать.

Дин согласно кивнул.

Бобби тем временем закончил разговор и потянулся к рации.

— Существует опасность повторного обвала, — начал он, — поэтому придётся немного подождать. Сэм с ребятами сейчас сделают нам дополнительные опоры, после этого спасатели сразу начинают разбирать завалы, медики добираются к найденным. Это понятно?

Все покорно кивнули. Сэм уже сорвался с места, жестом призывая к себе своих парней.

Дин стащил с себя каску и утёр пот со лба. День явно обещал быть жарким.

Южной стороне здания повезло сильнее: большая часть осталась почти нетронутой, только пробитые в стенах дыры говорили о том, что совсем рядом произошла катастрофа. Жильцы оттуда успели спуститься вниз и теперь стояли, в ужасе закрывая лица руками и рассматривая, во что превратились их жилища.

— Давай, Сэмми, — пробормотал Дин. Из-под завалов доносились приглушенные голоса: не было слышно ни громких криков, ни стонов, которые обычно наполняли места таких событий, и Дин хотел надеяться на то, что это оказался один из тех редких случаев, когда на всех пяти этажах почти никого не осталось, а тем, кто задержался дома, повезло.

Он сомневался, что этого его оптимизма хватит надолго.

— Пять этажей, четыре квартиры на каждом. — Кастиэль покачал головой.

Дин разделял его опасения.

Через несколько минут Бобби наконец-то дал отмашку.

— Начинаем разбирать! — махнул он. — И побыстрее давайте.

Сэм вместе с Руфусом уже приступили к первому участку у северной стены здания, где ставили последние укрепления.

— Гарт, бери ребят и давайте со мной, — махнул рукой Дин. — Бобби, добавочные машины скорой планируются?

— Скоро будут, — послышался ответный хрип рации. — Там какие-то пробки, не могут объехать, поэтому пока разделяйте участки.

— Понял, — на автомате кивнул Дин. — Мэг, ты с Сэмом? — Он повернулся к машине скорой, но только для того, чтобы увидеть, что Мэг уже и след простыл.

— Я, судя по всему, прикреплён к вам. — Кастиэль поудобнее перехватил сумку с медикаментами и вопросительно посмотрел на Дина. — Мы так и будем стоять?

Дин мысленно выругался и направился к уцелевшей части здания.

Работа была муторная: разбирать мелкие блоки и распиливать проходы. За рулём машины, к которой периодически приходилось прицеплять крюки, чтобы оттащить очередной пласт камня, сидел Гарт, и Дину оставалась чисто механическая работа. Он не знал, сколько времени прошло, пока они расширяли проход. Он успел вспотеть и несколько раз закашляться, несмотря на защищавшую лицо маску.

— Кто-нибудь! — послышался из прохода тонкий женский голос. — Мы здесь!

— Не волнуйтесь, мэм! — крикнул Дин. — Мы вас вытащим! — Он потянулся к рации. — Бобби, у нас здесь выжившие.

— Понял, — донёсся ответ. — Как далеко?

— Пока не знаем, но мы слышим голос.

— Проход расширен достаточно?

Дин с сомнением посмотрел на Кастиэля, который всем своим видом выражал готовность к действию.

— Недостаточно, — наконец решил он. — Носилки точно не пройдут, да и самому протиснуться…

— Я пойду, — прервала его Джо, уже обвязываясь снаряжением. — Спущусь и оценю обстановку, а вы потом направите Каса ко мне.

Дин с сомнением посмотрел на неё: с такой хрупкой фигуркой, конечно, Джо было бы намного легче спуститься в узкий лаз, чем ему самому, но всё-таки не хотелось отпускать её вниз одну.

— Заканчивай думать, Винчестер. — Джо уже подошла к проходу. — У тебя нет никаких доводов против.

— Никаких, — признал Дин. — Давай, будь постоянно на связи. Мы пока расширим проход, и, как только получится, я к тебе спущусь.

— И…

— И Кастиэль тоже, — не дал ему договорить Дин.

— Ну, я пошла. — Джо козырнула и начала осторожно спускаться.

Дин глубоко вздохнул и вернулся к прерванной работе. Лаз медленно, но верно расширялся.

— Так, здесь внизу не так уж плохо. — Судя по звукам, Джо была молодцом: двигалась медленно и осторожно, проверяя, нет ли мгновенной опасности. — Подвальный уровень неплохо сохранился, такое впечатление, что… Так, я вижу нашего клиента.

Дин поморщился от такой формулировки, но ничего не сказал.

— Всё будет в порядке, мэм, — мягко сказала Джо, — я сейчас к вам подойду.

— Ты больше никого не слышишь? — спросил Дин, когда они отодвинули в сторону очередной обломок. Оставалось совсем немного: ещё пара кусков — и можно снять крупный блок, мешавший спуститься Кастиэлю с носилками.

— Я… нет, — в рации послышался странный звук, и Дин напрягся, пытаясь понять, что это такое. — Простите, — снова заговорила Джо, — пока я больше никого не вижу, кроме…

— Не сосредотачивайся на тех, кому не нужна помощь, — как мог мягко попросил Дин. — У тебя есть задача.

— Да.

С полминуты Джо ничего не говорила, а потом её голос зазвучал ровно и собранно:

— Здесь девушка, лет двадцати пяти, она в сознании, у неё кровь… кажется, кровотечение в области живота.

— Ты видишь рану? — Кастиэль вклинился в эфир ещё до того, как Дин успел среагировать.

— Нет.  
Крики стихли: судя по всему, девушка успокоилась, когда до неё добралась Джо.

— Попробуй найти, откуда идёт кровь, — чётко инструктировал Кастиэль. — Если кровотечение сильное, его нужно остановить.

— Это же ты у нас чёртов медицинский гуру, — огрызнулась Джо. — Давай командуй.

— Не стоит волноваться. — Кастиэль начал давать указания, и Дин отвлёкся: Гарт подъехал ближе, они закончили закреплять крюки и проверять натянутые канаты, а через пару минут пространство для прохода было наконец-то расширено достаточно для того, чтобы Кастиэль смог спуститься вниз.

— Вели Джо выбираться оттуда, — сказал Дин перед тем, как Кастиэль исчез в проходе. — Не нужно, чтобы нас там было слишком много. Я спущусь, как только она выйдет.

— Понял, — кивнул Кастиэль. — Мы оденем девушку в воротник и закрепим на носилках, а потом будем ждать тебя — и, если понадобится, ещё кого-то.

— Ладно, — кивнул Дин.

У него наконец-то появилось несколько секунд на то, чтобы перевести дух и оценить обстановку. С противоположной стороны, где работал Сэм с командой спасателей, дела продвигались получше: завал там был меньше, и им удалось расчистить проход быстрее. Появилось две дополнительные скорые. Мэг Дин не разглядел, но возле машин наблюдалась привычная суета: похоже, у Сэма тоже оказалось несколько выживших.

— Дин! — Дин услышал голос Бобби в наушниках и увидел, как тот махнул ему рукой. — Нам нужна помощь с опорой, ребята Сэма заняты.

— Секунду, шеф.

Дин огляделся: Гарт по-прежнему управлял машиной, Джо всё ещё не появилась на поверхности, остальные ребята принялись за расчистку ближайшего к нему куска, чтобы добраться до соседних квартир.

— Руфус! — позвал он.

С опорой особых проблем не было: оставалось только подправить клинья, которые поддерживали опасно накренившуюся часть блоков, но, когда эта быстрая в общем-то работа уже подходила к концу, Дин почувствовал какое-то странное движение.

— Что это? — он огляделся. Ему помахала Джо, которая как раз появилась на улице, и Дин кивнул, показывая, что всё понял.

— Чёрт! — послышалось по рации. — Они снова включили ту технику.

— Они охренели? — это вступил в разговор Сэм. — Бобби, им никто не послал уведомление?

— Теперь им не только уведомление, но и повестку в суд пришлют. — Бобби ещё раз выругался. — Сэм, у тебя все наверху?

— Да, — хрипы почти перебивали ответ. — Мы закончили с этим куском, расширяем следующий.

— Прекрасно. — Дин увидел, как Бобби кивнул. — Дин?

— Кастиэль внизу, — ответил он. — С ним пострадавшая.

— Вели ему, чтобы выметался оттуда к чёртовой матери, — приказал Бобби. — Если получится, пусть забирает пострадавшую, сейчас здесь всё снова рухнет к чёртовой матери.

— Кас, ты слышал, — потянулся к рации Дин. — Двигайся к выходу.

— Ничего, пару минут, и мы выберемся, — послышался ответ: казалось, Кастиэль не отвечал на приказ, а успокаивал девушку, которая была с ним. — Всё будет хорошо.

— Кас, мать твою, ты слышал, что сказал шеф? — рявкнул Дин.

— Тащи свою идиотскую задницу наверх! — Бобби, судя по всему, переключил канал и встрял в разговор. — Немедленно!

— Я спущусь. — Дин быстро подошёл к лазу. Ему показалось, или он уже стал меньше, чем был, когда Дин видел его вблизи в последний раз?

— Не вздумай, Винчестер. — Если Бобби переходил на фамилии, это было дурным знаком. — Этого ещё не хватало, герои чёртовы, идиоты, мать вашу…

— Давай мне крючья и верёвку, — не глядя, протянул руку Дин. — Я сейчас быстро спущусь, мы успеем.

— Дин, может, не нужно? — с сомнением посмотрела на него Джо, сжимавшая в руке требуемое Дину снаряжение. Землю под ногами начало потряхивать чуть сильнее. — Кастиэль сейчас сам выйдет.

— Кас не выйдет! — рявкнул Дин, срываясь. — Этот идиот там так и останется, ты не понимаешь? И тогда…

Он не хотел заканчивать, что будет тогда: тогда его засыплет этими грудами камня и бетона, и его вытащит он сам, или Сэм, или Руфус, только вместо привычного слегка отстранённого Каса с его вечными «здравствуй, Дин», будут невидяще открытые синие глаза и раскинувшиеся руки, и кровь — если вообще останется что-то от его лица, если вообще получится собрать останки…

Дин рванул верёвку так сильно, что она перекрутилась.

Что он тогда будет делать? Без вечно удивлённо приподнятых бровей и несмешных шуток, молчаливой поддержки и заботливо оставленных для него шоколадных пончиков, вечерних звонков и встреч в «Доме у дороги», и дружеских подколок, и обжигающей ладони на плече…

У него наконец-то получилось закрепить снаряжение, игнорируя крики Бобби в рации и осуждающий взгляд Джо, он повернулся к спуску, чтобы найти место для крепления страховки, когда обвал начал сползать вниз.

Это походило на какое-то землетрясение — или, может быть, это Дину казалось, будто всё происходило настолько медленно, что он мог разглядеть движение каждого блока, грозившее превратить то, что оставалось от здания, не в катакомбы, а в усыпальницу.

— Кас! — Дин рванулся вперёд — и остановился.

Лаз просел и превратился в узкую нору, куда при всём желании невозможно было пролезть, он будто опустился как минимум на полметра. В рации что-то хрипело, Дин не мог добиться от неё ни одного связного звука по нужному каналу. Доносились крики Бобби и предупреждения Сэма, но ни слова от Кастиэля: только шорохи и непонятный шум.

Когда всё закончилось, Дин всё так же стоял, широко раскрытыми глазами глядя на раскинувшуюся перед ним картину, сжимая в одной руке так и не пригодившуюся страховку, а в другой — рацию.

— Кас, — тихо прошептал он.

* * *

В какой-то момент у него, кажется, что-то перемкнуло в сознании. Дин помнил, как они методично принялись разбирать завал второй раз. Как оттаскивали блоки и отбрасывали в сторону предметы мебели и домашней утвари. Как пытались, пользуясь указаниями Джо, проделать проход в таком месте, чтобы получилось как можно быстрее добраться до предположительного местонахождения Кастиэля.

Но всё это он проделывал на автомате. Работал механическими движениями, пока в голове было абсолютно, совершенно пусто. Он что-то отвечал Бобби, который примчался на эту сторону завала, кивал в ответ на обеспокоенные вопросы Сэма, который начал работать плечом к плечу с ним. Но это всё было совсем неважно.

Он был первым, кто спустился в лаз, который они наконец-то расширили какое-то время спустя — Дину казалось, что прошли часы, но на самом деле, наверное, миновало минут двадцать. Луч фонарика выхватывал из темноты бетонную крошку, не успевшую осесть пыль и постоянно возникавшие перед лицом куски бетонных блоков или обломки мебели, которые приходилось огибать.

У Джо получалось идти, пригибаясь — в полный рост сейчас здесь не прошла бы и она. Дин двигался на четвереньках, пытаясь не задеть каской своды образовавшегося прохода, а шедшему следом за ним Сэму приходилось и того хуже.

— Кас? — тихо позвал Сэм: спускаться в одиночку Бобби запретил им обоим. — Кастиэль?

Дин даже не понял, что затаил дыхание — после вопроса Сэма, а может, он и не дышал с тех пор, как стихла рация и здание обвалилось во второй раз, — пока не увидел, что свет его фонарика выхватил две скорчившиеся на полу фигуры.

Кастиэлю повезло: стены комнаты, откуда он так и не успел выйти вместе с девушкой, которая лежала на носилках рядом с ним, не обвалились, а схлопнулись карточным домиком, оставив в середине достаточно пространства для них двоих.

— В следующий раз давайте всё-таки побыстрее. — Кастиэль слабо улыбнулся. — Я уж тебя заждался.

Дин выдавил из себя слабую, дрожащую улыбку в ответ и почувствовал, как на мгновение голова закружилась от облегчения. Он даже не знал, что его можно испытывать с такой силой.

— Теперь точно всё будет хорошо. — Он подполз вплотную к скрючившемуся в воздушном колодце Кастиэлю. — Обещаю.

— Я верю, — снова улыбнулся тот.

Девушка рядом с ним потеряла сознание, но дышала, когда Дин стянул перчатку и приложил пальцы правой руки к её шее. Пульс был — слабый и неровный, но был.

— Её первую. — Кас слабо подтолкнул вперёд носилки, которые даже не сдвинулись с места.

— Кас… — начал было Дин, но тот упрямо помотал головой.

— Сначала её.

Дин вздохнул и кивнул Сэму, пытаясь сообразить, как получше и побыстрее решить эту задачу.

На всё ушло не так много времени: они с Сэмом выбрались на поверхность вместе с носилками, на которых растянулась по-прежнему безымянная для Дина девушка, а потом спустились вниз снова.

— Не забудьте закрепить шею, — инструктировала их Мэг. — Вы же знаете, что…

— Знаем, — отмахнулся Сэм. — Не теряем время. Давай, вперёд.

Второй раз спускаться было легче: Дин уже запомнил дорогу и знал, когда стоит пригнуться сильнее, а когда отклониться от прямой линии.

Кастиэль не сдвинулся с места: смотрел перед собой расфокусированным взглядом и почти не моргал, когда свет фонариков ударил ему в лицо.

Путь обратно, который они проделывали уже втроём, показался Дину едва ли не более долгим, чем разбор завала.

Кастиэль слабо вздохнул и закрыл глаза только после того, как Бобби закончил свою тираду о безответственности и самопожертвовании.

Дин позволил себе испугаться, только когда скорая, на заднее сидение которой запихнул его Сэм, уже неслась по шоссе с включённой сиреной.


	10. Иногда голливудские фильмы не врут

Когда зазвонил чей-то телефон, Дин сидел в больнице. В последнее время он стал бывать там слишком часто, и это никак не могло считаться хорошим знаком.

— Да? — послышался голос Сэма. Дин поднял взгляд от стаканчика с кофе. Наверное, вместо того чтобы хлебать очередную порцию разведённой в автомате бурды, нужно было поехать домой и поспать хотя бы пару часов.

Но он уже делал это. Вчера.

И как раз в тот момент Кастиэль пришёл в себя. Дин всегда подозревал, что в нём было слишком много зловредности, потому что всё время, что он проторчал около его койки до того, как Сэм насильно выпихнул его домой помыться и переодеться после смены, и после, пока его не выперли из больницы медсёстры, настаивая, что по ночам даже семьям оставаться не разрешается, Кастиэль спал. Сказывались сильные обезболивающие и последствия операции.

— Сэм? — Похоже, в телефоне была включена громкая связь, потому что Дин прекрасно слышал и голос Джо, которая, судя по всему, была на другом конце линии. — Отлично. Не могу дозвониться до Дина.

— Угу, — согласился Сэм, украдкой покосившись на брата. — Он сейчас… не слишком настроен разговаривать.

— И не надо. — В телефоне зашуршали какие-то бумажки. — Вы нам оба нужны в штабе Люцифера. Берите ноги в руки и подъезжайте, я вышлю тебе адрес сообщением.

— Зачем? — Сэм удивлённо приподнял брови. — Ты же говорила, что Габриэль с Кевином…

— Вы мне нужны как представители части, которую закрывают, и профсоюза в целом, — отрезала Джо. — Не Гордона же просить, в самом деле.

— Может, лучше его? — Сэм почесал в затылке. — Или Бобби. Сейчас как-то не самое подходящее время.

— Сэм. — В голосе Джо явственно слышалось раздражение. — Я всё понимаю. Серьёзно. Но сейчас ты возьмёшь своего братца, притащишь его к нам, даже если придётся его скрутить. Вы постоите, состроив грустные и угрожающие лица, а потом вернётесь обратно. Обещаю, Кастиэль не расстроится.

— Да, я понимаю. — Сэм потёр ладонью лицо. — Сколько у нас есть времени?

— Чем раньше, тем лучше, но через два часа упустим окно у него в расписании. Лучше поторопитесь.

— Понял.

Сэм убрал телефон в карман и подошёл к Дину.

Тот вздохнул. Что бы о нём ни думала Джо, он вполне умел разделять задачи первостепенной и второстепенной важности. Ещё лучше он умел задвигать собственные желания и страхи куда подальше — в его профессии с другими принципами выдержать было, пожалуй, невозможно. И как бы сейчас Дину ни хотелось послать всех к чёртовой матери, по-детски вцепиться мёртвой хваткой в металлическую ручку кровати, на которой в палате с занавешенными окнами спал Кастиэль, или привязать себя какой-нибудь верёвкой к стоящему в конце коридора автомату с напитками, топнув ногой и отказавшись уходить, он не стал бы даже пытаться.

Дин прекрасно понимал, что намного больше пользы от него будет не в больничном коридоре, где он просиживал время на неудобном стуле, поглощая отвратный кофе и бессмысленно рассматривая светлые стены, а там, где на кону действительно стояло их будущее.

Стоило надрать задницу Кроули и Люциферу только для того, чтобы в следующий раз у него была возможность всё-таки вытащить Каса — если тот вообще захочет на него смотреть после произошедшего — из очередной передряги. Да и Сэма с Джо на произвол других частей тоже бросать не стоило, натворят ещё чего.

— На всякий случай предупреждаю, — Сэм поднялся на ноги, — либо ты сейчас добровольно идёшь со мной и мы со всем разбираемся, либо я сначала оттаскиваю тебя к ребятам, а потом, когда мы покончим с главным, рассказываю пару интересных историй Кастиэлю.

Дин поморщился.

— Шантажист из тебя никакой, — пошутил он. — Сейчас поедем, я только скажу этой медсестричке…

— Поверь мне, она прекрасно помнит, что тебе надо отправить сообщение, как только он проснётся. — Сэм покачал головой. — Не выставляй себя идиотом.

— Кто бы говорил, — огрызнулся Дин. — Ладно, давай, двигаем.

Дин в последний раз посмотрел в дверной проём палаты: Кастиэль по-прежнему лежал на спине с закрытыми глазами. По сравнению со вчерашним днём трубок капельниц и систем жизнеобеспечения стало намного меньше, что определённо стоило принять за хороший знак.

Дин кивнул сам себе и двинулся по коридору в сторону выхода, мысленно обещая, что оставит все мысли о постороннем до тех пор, как вернётся в больницу.

Сначала им предстояло разобраться с одним очень важным делом.

* * *

Офис и, по совместительству, штаб команды Люцифера оказался примерно таким же, какими подобные места любили изображать в голливудских фильмах.

Джо и парень, которого Дин узнал без особого труда — Кевин — встретили их с Сэмом у подножия одной из высоток в центре города.

— Вы вовремя, — заявила Джо, когда они миновали вестибюль и остановились около лифтов. — У Люцифера как раз заканчивается встреча с Кроули, так что успеем застать сразу обоих.

— Ты же просила приехать как можно быстрее! — скорее для виду возмутился Дин.

— Вот вы и добирались сорок минут, — парировала Джо. — Всегда лучше поторопиться.

Они вошли в лифт, и Джо нажала кнопку пятнадцатого этажа.

— Там пробки. — Дин перевёл взгляд на Кевина в поисках поддержки, но тот пытался ухмыльнуться так, чтобы Джо этого не заметила.

— Отлично выглядишь, — внезапно сказал Сэм, и Дин только сейчас заметил, что Джо была одета совсем не так, как он привык её видеть: на ней красовалась строгая чёрная юбка, на лёгкую белую блузку был накинут пиджак, а волосы она собрала не в растрёпанный пучок, а в аккуратную гладкую причёску.

— Правда, — искренне подтвердил Дин. — Замечательно.

— Спасибо. — Джо улыбнулась.

— Эй! — Кевин аккуратно хлопнул его по руке. — Поосторожней с моей девушкой!

— Как скажешь, — с улыбкой поднял руки вверх Дин.

Двери лифта открылись, и все четверо вошли в какой-то маленький кабинет без окон: судя по всему, именно здесь и работал Кевин.

— Не слишком впечатляет, да? — усмехнулся тот, заметив, что Дин с удивлением разглядывал голые стены и заваленные бумагами небольшие столы вдоль них. — Зато стены не прозрачные.

На это Дин одобрительно кивнул.

— Преимущества сделанного из чулана кабинета, — картинно пожаловался Кевин, находя в куче бумаг на столе какие-то папки и протягивая одну из них Сэму, а вторую — Дину.

— Слушай, — неожиданно сказал Сэм, проводя пальцем по корешку папки. — У тебя ведь не будет неприятностей? Ну, из-за этого?

— Не должно, — отмахнулся Кевин. — Я всего лишь делаю свою работу. — А потом он улыбнулся и добавил: — А если и будет, то, поверь, у меня есть другие варианты.

— Только не начинай хвастаться. — Джо легко поцеловала его в губы. — Времени мало.

— Да, — кивнул Кевин. — Возвращаясь к делу…

— Он уже подъезжает, — прервала его Джо. — Дашь мне пропуск, я спущусь и встречу?

— Конечно. — Кевин, не глядя, протянул ей карточку с магнитной лентой и кивком попросил открыть папки. Дин послушался. — В общем, там две части. Выдержки из медиа, профсоюз и прочие дела — первые страницы.

— Ничего себе, — приподнял брови Дин. — Это за несколько дней?

Кевин кивнул, довольно улыбаясь.

— Ну, чуть больше. Вы навели фурор с этим автобусом, громкое было дело. Плюс, не вы одни в городе работаете, у других частей тоже попадаются интересные выезды.

— А это что такое? — удивлённо присвистнул Сэм. — Интервью с Гордоном? Мнение кого-то из городского совета? Кевин, как это вообще всё получилось?

— Тема хорошая, — пожал плечами Кевин. — Моей заслуги, на самом деле, там практически нет, нужно было только дать толчок в нужную сторону, а там всё понеслось самостоятельно.

— А вторая часть? — спросил Дин, пролистывая страницы. Дальше обнаружились какие-то графики и диаграммы, которые определённо выглядели весьма внушительно.

— Реакция общественности, — пояснил Кевин. — Вы знаете, что онлайн-петиции набрали около десяти тысяч голосов? Мы на такое и не рассчитывали.  
Дину показалось, что он ослышался.

— Сколько? — хрипло переспросил он.

— Тебе не показалось, — кивнул Кевин. — Петиции, сбор подписей на улицах, та милая демонстрация перед вашей частью… Я, честно говоря, даже не предполагал, что столько людей будет беспокоиться о закрытии пожарных частей. Тут, правда, и пресса сыграла большую роль: после того, какое шоу на местном канале устроил Эш, когда здание обвалилось во второй раз и там остался кто-то из ваших, подписи начали появляться с запредельной скоростью. Он мой знакомый журналист, — добавил Кевин, наткнувшись на вопросительные взгляды. — Занимается журналистскими расследованиями.

— Там были камеры? — тяжело сглотнул Дин. Он этого абсолютно не помнил.

— Были, — подтвердил Кевин. — Но Эш всегда работает аккуратно, он старался вас лишний раз не трогать.

— За что ему большое спасибо, — проворчал Сэм.

— Я передам. В общем, общественное мнение резко обострилось — а Люциферу, с учётом грядущих выборов, это очень, очень невыгодно.

— Его рейтинги падают? — поднял взгляд от своей папки Сэм.

— Пока нет, — покачал головой Кевин. — До сих пор никто не узнал, кто именно стоит за предложением сократить бюджет за счёт закрытия пожарных частей, так что вся ненависть выливается на абстрактную фигуру. Но стоит только показать людям вполне определённого адресата… поверьте, Люциферу мало не покажется. У Эша на всякий случай есть пара сюжетов в запасе для сегодняшнего вечера: последствия прошлых сокращений в этой области вылезут при любом раскладе, а вот историю о том, кто именно будет виноват в возможных последствиях в будущем, мы придержим.

— Ты действительно выбрал удачное время, чтобы сделать шаг, — заметил Сэм, закрывая папку. — Пока ничего не известно, ему проще свернуть проект, чем идти до конца, доказывая свою правоту.

— Именно, — кивнул Кевин. — На то и ставка. Потому что со вторым вариантом, боюсь, тягаться уже не получится.

Дин помолчал. Ему казалось, что они что-то упускают, но он никак не мог понять, что именно. А может, ему уже просто начало везде мерещиться худшее.

— А что с Кроули? — спросил он, проводя пальцем по металлическим кольцам скоросшивателя. — Он ведь тоже…

— А это уже моё дело.

Дин обернулся на голос: в комнатку вошёл, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь, Габриэль. Джо, судя по всему, осталась в коридоре.

— С тобой, — Габриэль смерил Дина хмурым взглядом, — я попозже поговорю отдельно. Вот оно. — Он хлопнул тонкую папку на стол Кевину и уселся на вращающийся стул, откинувшись на спинку. — Копии контрактов Кроули.

— Обе? — спросил Кевин, жадно хватая папку и начиная перелистывать бумаги.

— Обе, — кивнул Габриэль. — И даже не спрашивай, как мне пришлось уламывать Кали, чтобы она мне их достала.

— Кали? — одними губами проговорил Сэм.

— Он же сказал — не спрашивай, — еле слышно прошипел Дин.

— Отлично. — Кевин сгрёб со стола все нужные бумаги, водрузил сверху планшет и толкнул дверь комнатки. — Вперёд, к великим свершениям, — обернулся он к так и не сдвинувшимся с места Дину, Сэму и Габриэлю.

Офис Кевина, у дверей которого их действительно ждала Джо, находился в самом конце, даже, можно сказать, закоулке основного коридора. Как только они сделали несколько шагов вперёд, комнаты по бокам стали более просторными, а стены исчезли: кубики остальных сотрудников окружали прозрачные стёкла.

— Вот это уже на что-то похоже, — заметил Дин, ускоряя шаг.

Кабинет Люцифера вполне ожидаемо оказался в самом конце коридора: он занимал больше всего места, и из его окон открывался лучший вид на город во всём офисе.

— Добрый день, — поздоровался Кевин, открывая дверь и проходя внутрь.

— Чем обязан такой делегации? — удивлённо и, как заметил Дин, недовольно приподнял брови Люцифер.

Кроули, сидевший напротив него в своём обычном чёрном костюме, даже не пошевелился.

— Здравствуйте, — кивнул Сэм. Джо вежливо улыбнулась, а Дин не стал даже пытаться. В воздухе витал запах хорошего виски: и Люцифер, и Кроули держали в руке по бокалу, и Дина это почему-то довело до бешенства даже больше, чем их лощёный внешний вид и небрежно равнодушные выражения лиц. На часах не было ещё даже трёх дня, за пределами кабинета во всём офисе полным ходом двигался рабочий процесс, и этот контраст совсем не добавил Люциферу очков в глазах Дина.

— О, — деланно понимающе улыбнулся Люцифер, обводя взглядом всех вошедших. — Я понимаю. Не узнаю этого молодого человека и юную леди, но мистер и мистер… как бишь там… Вессон?

— Винчестер, — процедил сквозь зубы Дин и тут же получил испепеляющий взгляд Джо, который так и кричал «молчи и не поддавайся ни на какие провокации».

— Конечно-конечно, — кивнул Люцифер. — Я так понимаю, вы пришли подавать прошение по поводу вашей проблемы? Вынужден вас огорчить, я…

— Вообще-то, — мягко прервал его Кевин, и Дин удивился, какая ненавязчивая уверенность и сила появились в его словах. — Дело обстоит несколько иначе.

— Надо же. — Люцифер слегка развернулся в кресле и положил руки на стол, поправив закатанный манжет белой рубашки. — Будет интересно послушать.

Вместо ответа Кевин протянул ему планшет, предварительно включив первый ролик.

Следующие несколько минут Дин слушал какие-то отрывки новостей: интервью с пострадавшими, акция протеста, речь Гордона. Он улавливал обрывки: кабинет был большим, а сам он стоял слишком далеко от Люцифера, чтобы получилось расслышать каждый доносящийся из планшета звук.

— Как вы видите, — начал Кевин, когда последний ролик закончился, — люди в городе не слишком довольны происходящим.

— Я могу их понять, — кивнул Люцифер, чуть нахмурившись. — Конечно, мы не всегда получаем то, на что надеемся.

— Боюсь, сэр, — Кевин хищно улыбнулся, — что вы немного недооцениваете масштаб недовольства.

После этого в ход пошла папка с инфографикой. Дин уже знал, что именно в ней находилось, и потому получал ещё большее удовольствие, наблюдая за тем, как маска Люцифера давала мельчайшие трещины.

— Всё это, безусловно, доказывает, что граждане нашего города глубоко беспокоятся о его безопасности, — мягко сказал тот, откладывая папку на стол. Дин закусил губу, чтобы сдержаться от какой-нибудь колкой фразы. — Но Кевин, мальчик мой, ты, несомненно, преувеличиваешь…

— Боюсь, сэр, он даже преуменьшает. — На лице Джо не было ни намёка на улыбку. Она сделала шаг вперёд и вручила Люциферу последнюю папку с аналитикой: насколько Дин помнил, именно там находились все прогнозы.

— Мне доподлинно известно, что у местных каналов уже имеется информация о том, кто именно стоит за инициативой бюджетных сокращений, — сказал Кевин, пока Люцифер просматривал информацию.

Дин перевёл взгляд на Кроули. Тот не произнёс ни слова с тех пор, как Кевин начал говорить в первый раз, и его лицо не изменило своего выражения. Только виски в бокале поубавилось.

— Так вот, местные каналы, конечно, не столь важны, — продолжал Кевин, — и вряд ли эта новость попадёт в «Фокс Ньюз», но её увидят достаточно человек, которым нужна удобная мишень для обвинения. И, я уверен, сенатор Рафаил с радостью воспользуется случаем и укажет всем на ваши ошибки, пока новостные каналы будут рыться в поисках доказательств — а они, как вы сами прекрасно знаете, на самой поверхности.

Люцифер поморщился — едва заметно, Дин почти пропустил эту смену выражений на его лице, но всё равно!

— А второй прирост в показателях — это…

— Это в том случае, если вы обернёте ситуацию себе на пользу, — мгновенно объяснил Кевин. — Воспользуетесь историей и пообещаете, что будете бороться именно с такими проявлениями небрежного обращения с бюджетом в сенате. Выступите с заявлением до того, как местная пресса начнёт травлю.

— Это… — Люцифер отбил костяшками пальцев быстрый ритм по тёмной столешнице, — идёт немного в расход с моими планами.

— Сэр, подумайте, — мягко сказала Джо, и Дин заметил, как удивлённо посмотрел на неё Кроули, — вы ведь не собирались строить на этом свою кампанию. Вы не потеряете в рейтингах и в средствах.

— Видишь ли, я искренне считаю, что нашему городу не нужно столько пожарных и спасательных команд, которые настолько плохо выполняют свою работу. — Дин почувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд светлых глаз и сжал кулаки так сильно, что ногти впились в кожу ладони. Невероятным усилием ему удалось сдержаться от комментариев. — Но, может быть, если жителям так спокойнее…

Он сделал глубокий вдох и выпрямился в кресле.

— Конечно, мне нужно обсудить это с моей командой, но, думаю, мы вполне сможем немного пересмотреть наши планы. Когда, говоришь, каналы готовятся запускать эти ролики?

— Сегодня, — твёрдо ответил Кевин. — Я бы не стал вас беспокоить, если бы не крайний срок.

— Правильно, — кивнул Люцифер, — очень правильно. А что думаешь ты? — он перевёл взгляд на Кроули.

Тот впервые за всё время разговора кривовато улыбнулся.

— Я думаю, что я закончу свою работу, — сказал он. — Моё дело — не политика, друг мой, я всё-таки простой менеджер. А остальное вы будете решать сами. Что сделано, то сделано, не правда ли?

Прежде чем кто-нибудь успел вставить хоть слово, вперёд выступил Габриэль.

— Вообще-то, — он подошёл к Кроули, показывая прикреплённый к ремню джинсов полицейский значок, — у меня к вам есть несколько вопросов.

— Им обязательно здесь присутствовать? — сморщился Люцифер, указав в сторону оставшихся в кабинете. — И каким образом они вообще попали в это здание без записи?

— У нас была запись, — вежливо улыбнулась Джо. — Мы просто расширили количество присутствующих.

— Я весь внимание, — улыбнулся Кроули, источая фальшивую благожелательность. — Что вы хотели уточнить?

— По сути только то, — Габриэль тоже оказался мастером акульих улыбок, — каким образом ваш первый контракт с городским советом содержал оговорённую сумму, которую вы получите за выполнение работы, то есть сокращение двух частей. А в следующем контракте, который был заключён на две недели позже уже с отвечающим за этот вопрос комитетом, где, нужно заметить, не последнюю роль играет мистер Люцифер, к этой сумме прибавился бонус за «каждую закрытую часть» в двух районах города?

— Я думаю, — мягко начал Кроули, — что у вас неверная информация.

— Неужели? — наигранно удивился Габриэль. — Тогда, я думаю, вам неизвестно, что после вынесения вами вердикта о закрытии частей тридцать первой и шестьдесят седьмой со счетов городского совета вам были перечислены по сто тысяч долларов? И, наверное, вы совсем не знаете о существовании некоего оффшорного счёта, на который эти деньги ушли — в отличие от заработной платы, прописанной в первом контракте?

— Совершенно верно. — Кроули кивнул.

Он держался уверенно, но Дин видел, как подрагивали его пальцы, сжимавшие уже пустой бокал, и как над верхней губой выступила капелька пота.

— Прекрасно, — довольно кивнул Габриэль. — Учитывая, что это не первые подозрения, но первые доказательства, наш полицейский отдел будет очень рад внести свою лепту в ваше дело об уклонении от уплаты налогов. А там уже этим займётся отдел по борьбе с коррупцией, не правда ли, мистер Люцифер?

— Кроули, — прошипел тот.

Он нервно теребил манжету своей рубашки, уже почти пожелтевшую от пота, и из его позы медленно уходила былая уверенность.

Несколько секунд прошло в тишине: Кроули и Люцифер обменивались взглядами, Габриэль поигрывал своими уликами, Дин и Сэм, затаив дыхание, не сводили взгляда с разыгрывавшейся перед ними сцены, а Кевин пытался что-то беззвучно втолковать Джо.

— Прекрасно, — наконец нарушил молчание Кроули. — Просто прекрасно. Полагаю, мистер…?

— Неважно, — отмахнулся Габриэль.

— Прекрасно, — снова повторил Кроули. — Полагаю, у вас есть наготове некая альтернатива?

— Вы правильно полагаете! — нарочито громко воскликнул Габриэль. — Вы можете отозвать своё заключение, учитывая, что до окончания отведённого срока проверки осталось несколько дней, и оно всё ещё не получило своё подтверждение. После того, как мистер Люцифер, — он перевёл взгляд, — выполнит свою часть договора, необходимость в проверке отпадёт.

— Полагаю, я это сделаю, — стиснув зубы, кивнул Кроули.

Дин сдерживал торжествующую улыбку.

— Это всё?

— Вам, наверное, стоит выбирать следующие правительственные заказы в другом городе, — улыбнулся Сэм. — А лучше — в другом штате. Мы ведь не хотим, чтобы произошли неприятности?

— Я понял. — Кроули раздражённо дёрнул ворот пиджака. — Я могу идти?

— Думаю, мы с вами немного задержимся, чтобы уладить все формальности, — ухмыльнулся Габриэль. — Правда, Кевин?

— Думаю, да, — кивнул тот. — Мне пора собирать экстренную пятиминутку, мистер Люцифер?

— Делай, что нужно, — ответил тот. Он сильно изменился за последние — Дин бросил взгляд на часы — двадцать минут: вместо самодовольства в его глазах горела неприкрытая злость, а руки подрагивали то ли от ярости, то ли от страха, то ли от их смеси. — Только убери отсюда… вот этих вот. — Люцифер отрывисто кивнул в их сторону, но Дин на это даже не среагировал.

Уже становилось понятно, что они всё-таки победили.

— Конечно, — кивнул Кевин, подошёл к двери и поманил всех за собой.

Джо вышла первой, за ней последовал Сэм, и последним, получив одобрительный кивок от Габриэля — Дин.

Они спустились в вестибюль в молчании. Сэм что-то яростно печатал в телефоне, Джо пыталась открыть заколку и распустить волосы, а Дин молча смотрел на сменявшиеся цифры этажей.

Только оказавшись на улице, он остановился как вкопанный, не дойдя нескольких шагов до машины.

— Не может быть, — повернулся он к Сэму. — Ущипни меня.

Но вместо этого на него налетела Джо.

— Мы это сделали, понимаете, мы это сделали, какие мы молодцы!

— Сделали, — усмехнулся Сэм, легко взъерошивая ей волосы. — Вы с Кевином и сделали.

Прежде чем Джо успела возразить, он шутливо прижал ладонь к её губам, мешая говорить.

— А сейчас мы с тобой поедем и обрадуем Бобби, правда? И твою маму заодно, они оба в «Доме».

— А я…

— А ты возвращайся в больницу, Дин, — улыбнулся Сэм. — Твой телефон, похоже, умер, проверь потом. Кас проснулся.


	11. Точки над «i»

Влетев в больничную палату, Дин чуть не в голос возмутился несправедливости жизни и вредности одного конкретного парамедика. Кас снова спал. Дин вздохнул и, отойдя к окну, устало уткнулся лбом в стекло.

— Есть новости? — Дин вздрогнул от звука знакомого хриплого голоса и резко развернулся. Кас смотрел на него этими своими невозможно синими глазами и едва заметно улыбался. Дин не смог сдержать ответную широченную улыбку.

— Есть! — радостно кивнул он. — И притом замечательные. — Дин с громким лязгом, от которого Кас скривился, подтащил к кровати тяжёлый металлический стул для посетителей. Усевшись, он подался вперёд, сложил руки на кровати рядом с бедром Каса и, уткнувшись в них подбородком, принялся рассказывать.

Кас внимательно слушал, кивал и улыбался.

Как-то так получилось, что в процессе рассказа Дин протянул одну руку вперед и теперь, еле касаясь, легонько водил кончиками пальцев по пальцам Кастиэля. Впрочем, тот явно ничего против не имел и едва уловимо отвечал на эту нехитрую ласку.

— В общем, часть спасли, Джо — герой дня. А ты со своим идиотским самопожертвованием поднял нам популярность выше Уитни. Видишь, ты теперь не идиот, а самоотверженный спаситель. — С этими словами Дин вскочил на ноги и, похлопав Каса по руке, крепко сжал его пальцы. — А теперь о более насущном.

Кас вопросительно приподнял бровь, кинув многозначительный взгляд на их сцепленные руки. Дин разомкнул хватку и принялся расхаживать по палате вдоль изножья кровати.

— Значит так, ты сейчас только молчишь, слушаешь и киваешь. Я уже всё решил, так что не отвертишься. Понял? — Дождавшись утвердительного кивка, Дин набрал полную грудь воздуха и выпалил: — Сегодня вечером тебя выписывают, и — никаких возражений! — я забираю тебя к себе. Будешь отлёживаться у меня. Я говорил с врачами: у тебя сломано несколько рёбер, так что минимум две недели постельный режим и плотные повязки с регулярной заменой. А поскольку ты — часть моей команды, то и заботиться о тебе буду я. Удобное спальное место, куриный бульон, пахучий чай, регулярный приём таблеток, перевязки — весь спектр услуг. Возражения, поправки?

Дин остановился и испытующе уставился на казавшегося слегка ошалелым Каса. В конце концов он медленно кивнул, и Дин облегчённо выдохнул. Он не был уверен, что Кастиэль вообще захочет с ним разговаривать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы вместе жить в течение достаточно длинного промежутка времени. И вдруг на лице Кастиэля расползлась кривая ухмылка.

— Что? — настороженно поинтересовался Дин.

— Итак, замечания. — Кас поднял руку и принялся поднимать пальцы. — Первое: никаких куриных бульонов, я не желаю есть пересоленную версию в твоём исполнении. Я вполне согласен на том-ям из той тайской забегаловки. Второе: надеюсь, удобное спальное место не обозначает диван, после ночи на котором у меня все кости болели добрых двое суток. И третье. — Кас поднял третий палец и в упор посмотрел на Дина. Тот, активно кивавший на все уже перечисленные аспекты, сразу же напрягся. — Я соглашусь на всё это только при одном условии: поцелуй. Прямо здесь и прямо сейчас. Без побегов в душ и судорожного приготовления чая, как после ночи на этом пресловутом диване. Иначе я поеду к Гейбу и сдохну там от сахарного диабета. Точка.

Дин ошеломлённо замер на месте. Не сказать, чтобы он не думал об этом аспекте, когда предлагал Касу на время восстановительного периода поселиться у себя — думал, и ещё как, у него было много времени на размышления, пока он буравил невидящим взглядом больничные стены и отгонял из мыслей картинки всего того, что могло бы быть, если бы он не был таким безнадёжным трусом и не боялся позволить себе хоть немного собственного счастья. Но чтобы вот так сразу…

Кастиэль продолжал сверлить его пристальным взглядом, дыша неглубоко и плотно поджав губы. И Дин сдался. Покачал головой, отбрасывая сомнения, и шагнул вперёд, будто бросаясь в омут с головой. В два шага подлетев к изголовью кровати, он глубоко вдохнул и в точности последовал выданным указаниям. Что-что, а подчиняться приказам за годы работы пожарным Дин научился.

* * *

Они на удивление быстро освоились. Дин ловко менял повязки — сказались курсы оказания первой помощи и ворчливые подсказки самого больного, — бегал за продуктами и научился готовить вкуснейший чай. А Кас проявил себя отличным поваром, уже через пару дней после выписки приготовив просто идеальный яблочный пирог. На Диново возмущённое: «Я так и знал, что ты умеешь готовить! Ленивый засранец!», Кастиэль лишь пожал плечами, сморщившись от укола боли, и ехидно ухмыльнулся: «Мои таланты не предназначены для удовлетворения аппетитов роты оголодавших ртов». От двусмысленности фразы Дин поперхнулся.

А ещё Кас варил чудесный глинтвейн: терпкий, ароматный, прогревающий до самых костей. Приходя домой после смены (о, сколько споров было на тему «Я не ребёнок и вполне могу сутки прожить один! — Я взялся о тебе заботиться и вполне могу позволить себе две недели отпуска!» — Кас в итоге выиграл, пусть и не совсем честным путём) Дин наливал себе из стоящего на столе термоса восхитительно горячий напиток, заедал его пирогом или ещё чем-нибудь вкусненьким и топал в спальню, чтобы завалиться под бок к тёплому и уже такому привычному Касу.

Теперь ему хотелось возвращаться домой.

* * *

Вечером восьмого дня этой совместной жизни Дин лежал на кровати, подперев согнутой в локте рукой голову, и смотрел на спящего Кастиэля. За эту неделю они много целовались. Нежно, осторожно, страстно. Это казалось самым естественным, самым удобным. И он не понимал, почему так долго ходил вокруг да около. Хотя, наверное, понимал: ему совсем не хотелось терять друга и усложнить ситуацию, если бы что-то пошло не так.

Размышляя об этом, он протянул руку и аккуратно убрал со лба Каса вечно торчавшую под самыми странными углами прядь. А потом осторожно коснулся его виска, провёл по скуле, задержался кончиками пальцев на пухлой нижней губе. Дин заворожённо глядел на эти изученные уже до последней трещинки губы, когда Кас вдруг распахнул глаза и уставился на Дина потемневшим взглядом.

Ни слова не говоря, Кас ухватил собравшегося было отдёрнуть руку Дина за запястье, широко лизнул горячим языком ладонь и мягко прикусил кончик указательного пальца. Дин ахнул, когда Каст с влажным звуком выпустил его палец изо рта, перекатил их обоих и навис над ним, вжимаясь в его бедро вполне ощутимым стояком. Когда Кас просунул руку между ними и сжал член Дина через домашние штаны, Дин, не удержавшись, всем телом подался вперёд, сильнее вжимаясь в ласкающую руку. Увидев, как Кас поморщился — видимо, ребра все ещё болели при резких движениях, — Дин ловко перекатил их обоих, устроился сверху, удерживая свой вес на вытянутых руках, чтобы не навалиться на Кастиэля и не причинить ему боль. Он перехватил руки Каса и крепко прижал их к подушке, втираясь своим стояком в его, припадая к пульсирующей на шее венке, всасывая кожу, оставляя метку.

Кастиэль попытался было высвободить руки, но Дин лишь покачал головой, мазнул губами по его рту и провёл языком по горлу до ключичной впадины. За эту неделю долгих поцелуев он успел изучить тело Каса, узнать чувствительные точки, и теперь нагло этим пользовался. Почувствовав, как Кас покорно обмяк, Дин выпустил его руки и начал медленно опускаться по его телу, целуя каждый сантиметр кожи, минуя плотную перевязь эластичных бинтов. Мягко стянув на бедра штаны Каса, он оставил засос чуть ниже пупка и наконец сделал то, что не вылезало у него из головы уже как минимум несколько дней.

Дин вобрал в рот головку напряжённого, истекавшего смазкой члена и почувствовал, как Каса прошило дрожью. Тот дёрнулся, рвано выдохнул и сжал в кулаках простыню. В остальном Кас лежал смирно, сдерживая себя, пока Дин увлечённо изучал его член языком, проводя по выпуклым венам, задевая уздечку, очерчивая головку. Дин понимал, что до совершенства в этом деле ему ещё практиковаться и практиковаться, но решил восполнить недостаток опыта энтузиазмом. Он то выпускал член Каса изо рта, то снова вбирал его, пытался завести за щеку, иногда проталкивал чуть глубже в горло — недалеко, но насколько это было возможно. Впрочем, казалось, Кас был вполне всем доволен. Он мелко и часто дышал, то сжимая, то разжимая кулаки, тихо постанывая, как будто не хотел, чтобы его услышали. А Дину хотелось вытягивать из него больше этих звуков, чтобы Кастиэль не кусал кубы, сдерживаясь, а звал его по имени и не скрывал, как ему хорошо. Он так увлёкся, что не сразу заметил тянувшие его вверх руки. Подняв взгляд, Дин посмотрел на Каса, шепнувшего беззвучно «иди сюда» и, подтянувшись, лег на бок рядом с ним. Кастиэль, повернулся к нему, прижался ближе и, приспустив белье Дина и лизнув свою ладонь, обхватил оба их члена. Они были на грани, и когда Дин накрыл своей рукой руку Каса, нескольких совместных движений им хватило, чтобы кончить, забрызгивая собственные животы, повязку Каса и простыни.

Тяжело дыша, Дин уткнулся лбом в лоб Каса.

— Душ?

— Душ.

* * *

Часом позже, когда они наконец-то справились с душевыми процедурами, которые в случае Кастиэля превращались в достаточно сложную задачу, Дин лежал в кровати на чистых простынях.

Кас тихо посапывал, устроившись на боку рядом с ним. Они закрыли шторы недостаточно плотно, и на его лице мелькали отсветы фар проезжавших за окном машин, делая застывшую на припухших губах полуулыбку шире.

Дин улыбнулся своим мыслям и подвинулся ближе к Касу, прижимаясь всем телом, и осторожно, чтобы не задеть рёбра, которым и так досталось, обнял Каса одной рукой.

Уже закрывая глаза и начиная проваливаться в сон, он успел подумать, что теперь никуда, никуда этого идиота с мозгами пернатого не отпустит.

Кастиэль что-то проворчал во сне и прижался к нему ещё ближе.

— Дин, — невнятно пробормотал он.

— Я здесь, Кас. — Дин мягко поцеловал его в плечо. — Я всегда буду здесь.

Кастиэль затих и снова ровно задышал, а следом за ним и Дин почувствовал, как проваливается в сон.

За окнами квартиры, превратившейся в их маленький мирок на двоих, Сан-Франциско жил своей ночной жизнью.


	12. Финал сезона

«Дом у дороги» украсили самодельными плакатами и коллажами из фотографий. Мэг, как единственная оставшаяся в команде девушка со свободным временем — Джо была слишком занята подготовкой к последним тестам перед принятием в команду Дина на постоянной основе и переездом к Кевину, — отказалась заниматься организацией вечеринки в одиночестве.

Дин покосился на гирлянду с написанным вручную «ПОЗДРАВЛЯЕМ» и нарисованной импалой, которая должна была символизировать часть, и вздрогнул, тихо порадовавшись, что Эллен решила повесить плоды его творчества в самый тёмный угол.

— Хороший вечер, правда? — спросила Мэг, подходя к нему с бокалом вина.

— Правда, — согласился Дин.

«Дом у дороги» в последнее время стал у него ассоциироваться с не слишком весёлыми событиями, и он был рад, что сегодня это изменится. Они праздновали — Джо всё-таки получила назначение, а Кастиэлю врачи после очередного рентгена дали добро на снятие повязок и возвращение в команду, — и Дин не помнил, чтобы видел всю часть в таком приподнятом настроении хоть раз за уже очень долгое время.

Бобби громко прокашлялся, подходя к центру барной стойки.

— Я красиво говорить не умею. — Он почесал в затылке и пожал плечами, когда бар взорвался одобрительными возгласами. Дин перевёл взгляд на Эллен, которая с улыбкой покачала головой и с нежностью посмотрела на Бобби. — Поэтому просто скажу: я рад, что вам не удалось от меня избавиться.

Дин засмеялся и отсалютовал шефу бокалом пива.

— Наши виновники торжества. — Бобби махнул рукой в сторону столиков у окна.

За одним из них сидела Джо в обнимку с Кевином. Она удивлённо подняла голову с его плеча, когда услышала, как Бобби назвал её имя, и смущённо улыбнулась, поправив выбившуюся прядь волос. Дин видел, с какой гордостью смотрела на неё Эллен — что бы она ни говорила о том, какой неправильный путь выбрала её дочь, на самом деле она так не считала.

Кастиэль сидел за соседним столиком: рядом с ним оставалось пустое место для самого Дина, который отправился к барной стойкой за новым бокалом да так и остановился там, слушая речь Бобби.

Дин поймал его взгляд и улыбнулся.

—Я надеюсь, что мы всей нашей компанией проведём ещё немало времени вместе. Так что… в общем, поздравляю, хорошего вечера, что там ещё положено говорить… Давайте, веселитесь.

Бобби махнул рукой и под одобрительные возгласы и смех отошёл в дальний угол, где сидели Руфус и Эллен.

Дин улыбнулся, когда шеф проходил мимо него, и хлопнул его по плечу.

— И тебя поздравляю. — Бобби подмигнул ему, кивая в сторону столика. — Давай, чего ты тут торчишь.

Дин был взрослым человеком и не собирался краснеть от намёка на изменения в статусе его отношений. Вместо этого он подошёл к своему месту и, скользнув на диванчик рядом с Кастиэлем, всё ещё неловким жестом забросил руку ему на плечи.

— Чего молчите без меня, а? — поинтересовался он.

Сэм напротив него закатил глаза и поцеловал засмеявшуюся Джессику в висок.

— Ты в порядке? — повернулся Дин к Кастиэлю. — Уже поздно. Может, пойдём домой?

Кастиэль посмотрел на него со странным выражением на лице — Дин был абсолютно уверен, что в нём смешались нежность с раздражением, — и покачал головой.

— Оставь его в покое, — хлопнула Дина по руке Джессика. — Он взрослый человек и может сам о себе позаботиться. Правда, Кас?

— Этот взрослый человек до сих пор даже в душ не может самостоятельно сходить, — проворчал Дин, потянувшись к тарелочке с крохотными сэндвичами.

— Что, я уверен, тебя невероятно огорчает, — заметил Сэм, не скрывая улыбки.

— Иди к чёрту, — возмутился Дин. Впрочем, без особого пыла.

— Этот взрослый человек, между прочим, сидит прямо рядом с вами, — спокойно заметил Кастиэль. — И был бы благодарен, если бы вы перестали говорить о нём в такой манере.

— Кас, они любя. — Дин притянул его чуть ближе к себе.

— Это меня и беспокоит, — заметил Кастиэль, отпивая глоток сока: он всё ещё принимал лекарства, которые не сочетались с алкоголем.

— Прости. — Дин украдкой поцеловал его в местечко над ухом. Он до сих пор не привык к тому, что теперь имеет право это делать.

— Когда вы дойдёте до того, что начнёте обжиматься в части, предупреди меня, — весело попросила Джо. — Я попрошу Кевина доработать аппарат для стирания памяти.

Дин не стал подавлять желание показать ей оттопыренный средний палец.

— Какие развлечения у вас запланированы на сегодня? — спросила Джессика, делая глоток своего вина. — Караоке, как в прошлый раз? Признаться, диапазон Руфуса меня поразил.

Дин вздрогнул от одного воспоминания о той не слишком удавшейся вечеринки, которую упоминала Джесс.

— Думаю, в этот раз мы обойдёмся более традиционными развлечениями, — мягко улыбнулся Кастиэль.

— Хорошая идея, — поддержал Дин. — Думаю, Эллен тоже об этом подумала.

— Вот вы где. — Дин почувствовал, как его бесцеремонно подвинули в сторону, так, что он почти впечатался в Кастиэля и едва сумел удержаться и не придавить его больные рёбра, а потом на освободившееся место уселся Габриэль. — Я думал, всё веселье начнётся без меня.

— Ты когда-нибудь перестанешь опаздывать? — отстранённо поинтересовался Сэм.

— Время — это пустые условности, — заметил Кевин.

— Правильно, — согласился Габриэль, перегнулся через стол, и они стукнулись кулаками над спинкой сиденья, где сидели Сэм с Джессикой. Выпрямляясь, он походя шепнул Дину на ухо: — Один косяк — и ты труп, никто даже не узнает, где ты и что с тобой произошло, понял?

Дину оставалось только натянуть улыбку и покивать.

— За последние десять лет мной не было замечено ни малейшего улучшения, — вздохнул Кастиэль. — Я начинаю терять надежду.

— Не стоит, братишка. — Габриэль потянулся к нему, чтобы по привычке взлохматить волосы, но наткнулся на предупреждающий взгляд Дина и сел на место, подняв руки вверх. — Ладно, ладно. Не нужно быть такими скучными, боже. Лучше послушайте, какой сюжет сегодня вытащил Эш. Когда он копался в проектах Люцифера, то наткнулся на…

Дин пропустил мимо ушей историю о разработках каких-то инновационных штуковин, обещавших произвести прорыв в высоких технологиях. Вместо этого он ещё раз обвёл взглядом бар.

Сегодня здесь кипела жизнь. Все улыбались и переговаривались друг с другом, как будто впереди предстояла не обычная смена, а длинный отпуск. Лёгкая музыка, которую Эллен включила вместо крутивших новости и спорт экранов, поддерживала настроение, и даже привычный зал стал как будто шире и светлее.

Кастиэль перевёл взгляд на Дина и еле заметно улыбнулся.

Дин наклонился, чтобы спросить, не стоит ли им всё-таки отправиться домой пораньше, на этот раз совсем по другой причине, как вдруг под потолком завыла сирена.

— Скорая 39, машина 67, команда 15!

Дин едва не подпрыгнул на своём месте, ошалело оглядываясь по сторонам. Большая часть собравшихся в баре тоже явно намылилась нестись на вызов, и теперь все вокруг мотали головами, удивлённо глядя на собеседников.

— Простите. — Гарт пожал плечами и извлёк диск из стоявшего за стойкой музыкального центра. — Не удержался.

Полученный от Эллен подзатыльник его нисколько не огорчил.

Джессика смеялась, запрокинув голову. Габриэль постукивал по столу кулаком, сгибаясь от смеха. Сэм широко улыбался, и даже Кастиэль смотрел на всех с плескавшимся в глазах весельем.

Дин улыбнулся, кивнул сам себе и потянулся за своим бокалом.

Завтра ему нужно было выходить на смену, но это его ничуть не огорчало. Скорее радовало, как всегда радует возвращение домой, где тебя ждут.

Дин поднял бокал в воздух, и через секунду над столом зазвенело стекло: к нему присоединился Кастиэль с соком, Габриэль с пивом и Сэм вместе с Джессикой со своим вином.

Дин сделал глоток и откинулся на сидении.

В Сан-Франциско заканчивался ещё один день: без сомнений, замечательный, но далеко не последний.


End file.
